


A New Era - BC221

by RakBlack



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), ONER (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Português, Romance, UA, Vampiros, cpop - Freeform, longfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RakBlack/pseuds/RakBlack
Summary: Quando sua criadora e líder é assassinada, YueYue tem que decidir entre enfrentar um casamento arranjado ou deixar que seu irmão seja obrigado a isso.Se sacrificar parece o certo, mas o que fazer quando seu coração já pertence à outra pessoa?
Relationships: Mu Ziyang/Yue Yue, YueYang - Relationship, yangyue
Kudos: 1





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Olá ^^  
> Mais uma longfic de cpop, dessa vez em um universo alternativo com muitos vampiros, lobos e até fadas... Espero que me acompanhem nessa loucura.  
> Essa é uma fanfic que esteve em hiatus por um período e eu decidi reescrever e postar desde o começo. Dessa vez vou até o fim!
> 
> Sem mais enrolação...  
> Boa leitura *-*

Ano 2221

Assim como especulado pela ciência e esperado pela maioria dos conscientes, a humanidade tinha conseguido aquilo que nenhuma outra espécie tinha feito sozinha: quase entrou em extinção. E nem era exagero colocar dessa forma, já que a população mundial, que alcançara a marca de 10 bilhões de indivíduos, passou para 1 bilhão em questão de poucos anos.

A culpa era dos próprios humanos, claro. A busca pelo poder, uso desenfreado dos recursos naturais e a tão temida Terceira Guerra Mundial tiveram seus efeitos e era questão de pouco tempo para que os poucos humanos que restavam se dissolvessem como se nunca tivessem existido.

Não seria um problema. A natureza agradeceria, com certeza, mas existiam outras espécies - antes tidas como mitológicas - que necessitavam dos humanos. E foi por causa do perigo da extinção de seu alimento que eles saíram das sombras. Vampiros, lobisomens e fadas estavam dispostos a colocar o planeta em ordem para as próximas gerações, nem que, para aquilo, tivessem que entrar em um acordo com a raça inconsequente.

Os lobisomens foram os primeiros a se revelar. Não eram em grande número, mas tinham força e sabiam impor sua soberania perante aos que os temiam. A maioria das alcateias que se formavam com eles no poder era forte e bem estruturado, mas uma parte considerável era tão corrupta quanto os humanos e aquilo era um problema. Nunca é uma boa mistura ter tanto poder e desonestidade em um só lugar. Mas os humanos pareciam até confortáveis com os lobos. Mais do que em vilarejos de sua própria espécie, algumas vezes.

Lobisomens não se alimentavam de humanos, mas apreciavam a oportunidade que estavam tendo para governar a espécie que achavam ser inferior á deles. Eles também transformavam aqueles que achavam mais aptos, o que era uma forma bem mais garantida de continuar com o bando, já que apenas as fêmeas mais fortes não padeciam ao dar a luz á um pequeno lobo.

Depois dos lobisomens, foi a vez dos vampiros saírem de seus esconderijos e se espalharem. Ao contrário dos lobos, eles preferiam ficar isolados e em cidades e países inóspitos e onde não teriam problemas para se estabelecer. Sua sede de sangue era saciada com humanos, mas, de forma geral, eles preferiam ficar longe da espécie. Seus clãs eram unicamente de vampiros, fossem sangue-puro ou transformados. Ter humanos vivendo com eles seria loucura, e os grupos que existiam próximos aos de vampiros eram obrigados a cumprir ao toque de recolher, e proibidos de cruzar as fronteiras sem autorização.

As lendas sobre vampiros também se mostravam um pouco diferente da vida real. Eles não tinham problemas com a luz do dia ou com crucifixos, assim como prata ou madeira não os feriam. Apenas tinham preferência por caçar durante a noite e só podiam morrer caso fossem decapitados. Seu alimento primordial era o sangue humano, que continha a energia suficiente para os manter sem se alimentar por meses, e ficar sem tomar sangue por muito tempo diminuía a resistência deles e os fazia definhar com o passar dos anos. Não os matava, por isso era a mais severa das sentenças que um vampiro poderia receber, caso cometesse algum crime. Refeições humanas não eram descartáveis, mas não faziam efeito algum em seus corpos. Eles apenas as ingeriam por costume, após tantos séculos fazendo aquilo para se camuflar entre os humanos comuns.

Seus clãs eram quase como uma monarquia, onde a liderança passava de geração em geração para aqueles que tinham poder e conhecimento o suficiente para comandar. Sangues-puros de nome nobre eram os líderes, enquanto os transformados, os híbridos e aqueles sem prestígio amargavam tarefas do dia-a-dia.

A inimizade dos vampiros e lobisomens, no entanto, era algo muito real e palpável até mesmo longe dos contos de fadas. Apesar de alguns clãs tentarem tratar aquilo como falta de maturidade e rixas isoladas, era muito visível que as duas raças preferiam se manter afastadas umas das outras o máximo de tempo possível.

Por último, mas não menos importante, vieram as fadas. Diferente das outras espécies, foram mais prudentes. Inteligentes como só elas eram capazes de ser, construíram um modelo de governo que favorecia todas as espécies e impedia que o planeta voltasse a se tornar um caos. Suas ideias impediram a destruição total da tecnologia, ao mesmo tempo que seus poderes restauravam a fauna e flora. Suas leis incluíram a cúpula de líderes, onde todas as espécies teriam vozes perante os problemas da sociedade de forma geral e a Lei de Sangue - aceita apenas 22 anos depois - que protegia a raça humana, impedindo que vampiros os caçassem, salvo em casos de crimes, desrespeito ao toque de recolher ou invasão de território. A partir dessa lei, os humanos passaram a doar seu sangue regularmente para os clãs próximos, então estavam protegidos de qualquer ataque aleatório.

Os humanos tinham suas cidades sozinhas, mas eram poucos. Sua grande maioria se dividia nas alcateias de lobos ou nos ninhos das fadas, mas aqueles que preferiam se manter apenas entre humanos eram respeitados, desde que respeitassem as leis como todo mundo. E eram vigiados de perto, impedindo assim que voltassem a causar guerras e destruições.

No começo as coisas foram bem complicadas. Nunca é fácil mudar tudo o que se conhece, mas as coisas foram se ajeitando e logo tudo começou a se encaixar. No final daquele processo, uma reunião de líderes das quatro espécies decidiu que as coisas deveriam ser reiniciadas em tudo. A partir de então os calendários passaram a contar do ano 1, acompanhado pela sigla BC221, em referência ao ano onde tudo mudou.

Mas, apesar de tudo estar caminhando bem, nem tudo era perfeito. Principalmente quando se é um humano em um alcateia de lobisomens com um líder de caráter duvidoso.

Pior ainda quando se descobre a falha da pior forma e no pior momento possível, como estava acontecendo com MingHui naquele instante.

\- Yue MingHui, Você está preso pelo homicídio de Yue Fen.

Continua...


	2. Transformação

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá ^^  
> Depois de um panorama do nosso universo, vamos pro primeiro capítulo?  
> Sim! mas não se acostumem com essa frequência de postagem kkkkkkkk O próximo vai demorar um pouquinho ainda, ok? Mas prometo vir logo.  
> Ah, quero trazer uma imagem para cada capítulo também ^^  
> Sem mais enrolação...  
> Boa leitura ^^

ANO 48 - BC221

Yue MingHui contemplava as árvores a sua frente sem se mover. Ao seu lado os outros prisioneiros choravam e pediam por misericórdia, mas o jovem alto e esguio continuava em silêncio.

Não adiantava implorar quando aqueles que o julgavam eram os verdadeiros autores do crime do qual fora acusado e condenado. Então ele apenas observava o céu se tornar cada vez mais escuro e suas poucas horas de vida irem embora com a claridade.

O crime pelo qual estava pagando? Homicídio.

A vítima? Sua mãe de criação.

O verdadeiro assassino? O segundo lobisomem no comando daquela alcatéia.

MingHui não sabia o que mais o surpreendia em toda aquela situação, se era o fato de ter demorado tanto tempo para acontecer ou se por ele ainda estar vivo e não debaixo da terra como sua mãe. Tudo bem que o culpado precisava de alguém para incriminar, então a segunda dúvida se foi rápido como surgiu. Afinal, era muito mais fácil condenar um jovem humano, sem família ou dinheiro para se defender, do que alguém tão poderoso quanto o filho do Alfa. Aquilo era ridículo, mas era como acontecia ali e MingHui já devia ter se acostumado.

Devia ter se acostumado com sua má sorte também. E o quanto ela sempre afetava as pessoas ao seu redor.

Primeiro tinha sido abandonado poucos dias depois de seu nascimento. Sua sorte foi ter sido largado na porta da Sra. Yue Fen, que o acolheu como seu pequeno milagre e o criou como um filho sem pensar duas vezes. MingHui nunca teria como agradecê-la o suficiente, então fazia de tudo para ser o filho perfeito. O melhor aluno, o melhor nos esportes, o mais educado e aquele que não pensava duas vezes antes de fazer todo o trabalho pesado para ajudar a senhora.

Mas logo ele descobriu que ser um adolescente humano em meio a uma alcatéia de lobisomens não é nada fácil, ainda mais quando se é um dos que mais se destacam, mas sem pretensão de receber uma mordida e ser transformado.

MingHui nunca teve amigos.

As coisas pioraram quando descobriram que Sra. Yue tinha um carinho especial pelas tradições dos vampiros e ensinava o filho a respeitar todas as outras raças e ver os vampiros como especiais.

Era por aquilo que ela tinha morrido, ele tinha certeza. O que o trazia de volta para aquele momento sombrio em frente ás árvores.

\- Vocês devem andar em frente até que deixem nossas fronteiras. – um dos guardas falou alto. – Não olhem para trás. Não voltem. Não parem no meio do caminho. Temos lobos por toda a parte e o primeiro que tentar quebrar as regras morrerá de forma muito mais dolorosa do que pelos sangue-sugas. – o sorriso perverso e sádico fazia MingHui quase rolar os olhos. Tão previsíveis. – Andem. A próxima vez que eu ver esses rostinhos bonitos vocês serão apenas sacos de pele e ossos. – a gargalhada veio acompanhada de um empurrão em suas costas e uma ordem de que deveria começar a entrar na floresta.

E MingHui foi. Preferia terminar como comida de vampiro a dar o gosto para aquele babaca de acabar com ele.

Assim que colocou os pés na floresta decidiu que seguiria o caminho que sempre era proibido de percorrer. Se iria morrer de qualquer jeito, pelo menos aproveitaria os encantos que sua espécie estava proibida de usufruir. E não se arrependeu de sua escolha quando seu percurso passou a ser de uma visão esplêndida de flores que um dia a humanidade havia reduzido á história. A morte não lhe parecia tão ruim naquele momento.

\- Ei, humano! Não está muito longe de casa? – a voz feminina o fez olhar para trás e ver a figura de uma mulher bonita e bem vestida o encarando de cima a baixo. – Eu te fiz uma pergunta. Responda!

\- Sou um condenado e vim cumprir minha sentença, senhora. – ele observou os olhos dela se estreitarem e logo tinha seu corpo preso em uma árvore pela força da mão pesada. – Por favor, seja rápida. – ele fechou os olhos e inclinou o pescoço em uma submissão tão grande que fez a mulher recuar e o encarar de forma curiosa.

\- Por que não sinto medo em você? Por que não implora para viver?

\- Porque eu não tenho vida, senhora. – mesmo estando perto da morte, sentia que precisava mostrar respeito.

A vampira continuou a encará-lo, como se avaliasse se ele falava a verdade. Apesar das antigas lendas, vampiros não podiam ler mentes, apenas tinham uma audição aguçada e podiam ouvir as batidas do coração alheio, o que poderia indicar sinais de nervosismo.

Mas MingHui não estava com medo. Ansioso para que tudo acabasse logo? Talvez. Mas medo não o assolava.

\- Se está aqui é porque matou ou feriu alguém. Como pode estar tão tranquilo?

\- Se quer mesmo saber, eu não fiz nada.

\- Ah, claro... Um inocente. – a ironia borbulhou na voz bonita. – Todos dizem o mesmo.

\- Não sei sobre as outras alcatéias, mas muitos daqui realmente não cometem crime algum. – se deixou escorregar até estar sentado no chão de terra. – Nós somos humanos, senhora. Humanos em uma alcatéia que abomina a nossa raça enquanto odeia as leis criadas pelas fadas e por vocês. – pela primeira vez a expressão impassível se tornou triste e MingHui engoliu em seco para segurar as lágrimas que queriam cair. – Foram eles que a mataram, senhora. Foram eles que mataram minha mãe.

Zhouyi arregalou os belos olhos de cor de chocolate e teve que conter a ira que dominou seu corpo como um todo. Não era a primeira vez que ouvia sobre aquele tipo de corrupção dentro de algumas alcateias, mas antes eram apenas gritos desesperados de humanos querendo sobreviver e não a voz clara e centrada de um que não parecia se importar se continuaria vivo.

\- E por que a mataram? – a morte de um humano não podia ser injustificada. Eram o alimento de sua raça e não podiam correr o risco de uma extinção.

\- Porque ela não era leal aos lobos. Ela sempre deixou muito claro que sua lealdade sempre seria dos vampiros, porque achavam vocês mais inteligentes e nobres... E menos esnobes que as fadas. – ele sorriu de leve com a última informação, sendo seguido por Zhouyi, o que o surpreendeu. – A senhora tem um sorriso bonito... Me lembra o dela.

Zhouyi sentou-se de frente a MingHui e viu que ele não a temia de verdade. A sensação era estranha, já que o respeito parecia mesmo ser a única coisa que ele lhe oferecia.

\- E seu pai? Onde ele está quando o filho precisa dele?

\- Eu não sei... Minha mãe nunca foi casada e eu não sei nada sobre meus pais biológicos, então estou sozinho. – ele colocou os cabelos escuros para longe dos olhos. – Ela me criou para ser alguém grande, mas...

\- Você nunca teve a chance de crescer. – a vampira nem lembrava mais da sede que tinha quando saíra para caçar aquela noite. Pelo contrário. Estava tão interessada no humano, que algumas ideias pairavam sobre sua cabeça. – Qual o seu nome? Quantos anos tem?

\- Sou Yue MingHui e tenho 26 anos. A senhora é Qin Zhouyi, estou certo? Vi uma foto sua em um livro de história. Sinto muito por seu marido. – não parecia existir mais formas do humano a encantar. Seu marido havia falecido há pouco mais de 50 anos, que para os humanos era tempo demais para um luto, mas para um vampiro? Parecia ter sido há 5 meses.

Zhouyi olhou com atenção para ele mais uma vez. Seu perfil parecia calmo e, apesar dos olhos pequenos e escuros carregarem uma melancolia enorme, ele era inteligente e respeitoso. Uma jóia rara em meio aos humanos, e ela acabara de decidir que o queria em seu clã. Não como um servo ou como alguém da guarda, mas como seu braço direito. Ela o treinaria para aquilo e o trataria como o filho que nunca fora capaz de ter.

Os outros líderes iam querer sua cabeça? Talvez. Mas aquilo era a última coisa que a preocupava naquele momento.

\- Eu tenho uma proposta, Yue MingHui. – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso. – Você não merece morrer, mas eu não posso levá-lo para meu clã ou deixar que te peguem fugindo de sua sentença, então... Me deixe transformá-lo. Me deixe treinar você para proteger os humanos que passam pelo que está passando agora.

A proposta era mais do que tentadora, era irrecusável. MingHui nem ao menos pestanejou antes de concordar com a cabeça. Aquilo era a maior honra que um humano poderia receber, segundo sua mãe.

Zhouyi não perdeu tempo e fincou seus dentes no pescoço branquinho, sugando bem lentamente até tê-lo inconsciente e quase morto em seus braços. Quando já era quase irreversível, cortou seu próprio pulso e derramou seu sangue na boca de lábios finos e bem desenhados até ouvi-lo suspirar. Ela o abraçou com cuidado e acariciou os cabelos lisos.

\- Tudo ficará bem, meu YueYue. Ninguém mais te fará mal.

Desacordado, o renomeado YueYue nem ao menos poderia imaginar que seus problemas estavam longe de acabar apenas com aquela mordida.

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gostaram? Não? Me deixem saber ^^  
> Sim... Yue Minghui acaba de se tornar YueYue, e Zhouyi acaba de ganhar um herdeiro.  
> O que será que vai acontecer por causa dessa escolha dela, hein?  
> Até o próximo capítulo ^^  
> Bjs *-*


	3. Despertar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá ^^  
> Vim trazer mais um capítulo pra vocês *-*  
> Espero conseguir manter essa frequência de um capítulo por semana ^^
> 
> Boa leitura!

Despertar não tinha sido fácil. Sua cabeça doía, seu corpo estava dormente e sua garganta parecia não receber líquidos há dias.

Estava com tanta sede...

\- Bem vindo de volta, YueYue – ele conhecia aquela voz. Forçando-se a abrir os olhos, encontrou o rosto bonito da vampira da floresta. Mas algo o intrigou: Quem era YueYue? Zhouyi entendeu a confusão e sorriu. – Yue MingHui morreu naquela floresta depois de encontrar um vampiro e pagar por seu crime. Você é YueYue, um humano muito doente de um ninho de fadas e que, pelo pedido de um amigo, eu transformei para que tivesse uma segunda chance.

Aquela não tinha sido uma história criada do dia para a noite e nem pela vampira. Não que tivesse problemas em salvar um humano – apesar de muito incomum -, mas o queria como seu braço direito, então era melhor aceitar a ideia de seu amigo e enfeitar o passado de MingHui.

YueYue tentou falar, mas não conseguiu mais do que tossir até seus olhos lacrimejarem.

\- Respire devagar e tente não se concentrar na sede, porque não posso te alimentar agora. Se perder o controle não poderei te manter aqui. Dói, mas é necessário.

Ele concordou, sentindo seu corpo sem forças.

\- Durma. Quando acordar novamente poderá caçar com os outros e se sentirá melhor. – Zhouyi acariciou os cabelos dele como uma mãe faria, o que o deixou confortável para voltar para a escuridão.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Você sabe que isso é uma péssima ideia, né? – Zhouyi se segurou para não xingar ao ouvir o amigo dizer aquilo pelo que deveria ser a décima vez. – O conselho vai cair matando e dizer que você não é mais capaz de liderar.

\- Mas eu não tenho herdeiros legítimos... – aquilo era uma parte amarga de sua vida, já que era a única em sua família que não podia gerar uma vida. – Ele é meu primeiro transformado, então não tem problema de treiná-lo para ser meu substituto direto, certo? – A vampira assistiu ele bebericar o chá de cheiro forte e sabia que Zhou Rui estava pensando e analisando toda a situação novamente.

Zhou Rui era uma fada. O líder de um dos mais importantes ninhos que existia no Oriente e um dos mais inteligentes amigos que tinha. Zhouyi confiava nele de olhos fechados, mesmo que muitos o achassem esnobe e arrogante demais para pensar no bem dos outros. Ela sabia que não era verdade, ou melhor, a parte de ser arrogante até se encaixava, mas era algo natural de sua raça, que esbanjava uma beleza deslumbrante. Mas, no geral, Zhou Rui era muito bom com todos, tendo até mesmo adotado uma criança humana, a quem criava mesmo já tendo deixado claro o quanto detestava os pequenos, e que não entendia a vontade da amiga de ter filhos.

Ele suspirou, abaixando a xícara e colocando sobre a mesa sem nenhuma pressa. Tinha muita admiração pela amiga, que liderava o clã desde a morte do marido, antes das espécies tomarem seu lugar na terra. Ele se lembrava de como ela lutara bravamente contra os conservadores, que acreditavam que mulheres não eram confiáveis em cargos de poder. Contudo, mesmo acreditando que Zhouyi era incrível, achava aquela história toda uma loucura. Um transformado no poder seria muito mais dor de cabeça do que uma mulher sangue puro.

ZhouRui a analisou e pode medir o quanto aquilo era importante para ela. Poderiam arrumar as coisas com o passar dos séculos? Ele esperava que sim. E somente aquele pensamento o fez sorrir de leve depois de tanto silêncio.

\- Tudo bem. Ele será seu herdeiro, mas não vou mentir... Já não será fácil que o aceitem como seu braço direito, então tente não morrer pelos próximos 5000 anos. Ah, e mantenha essa história de sucessor apenas entre nós.

\- Como se eu tivesse com quem falar esse tipo de coisa. – a risada irônica de Zhou Rui a fez estreitar os olhos em desagrado. – Eu sei no que está pensando e não entendo de onde tirou essa ideia ridícula de que estou começando algum romance com o Wang. Ainda estou de luto, se não percebeu. – ela mostrou o lenço vermelho em seu pulso.

Zhou Rui sabia que aquele era o costume entre os vampiros, mas também sabia que a amiga não ignorava completamente as investidas de Wang Cong - líder de um clã que tinha se estabelecido ao sul da China -, mesmo que ele não fosse o exemplo de pessoa que poderia querer para a vida dela. Ele não parava com uma esposa e, depois do nascimento do quinto filho homem, parecia ainda menos propenso a sossegar.

Não que a monogamia fosse uma prática muito popular entre qualquer um que não fosse humano, mas, como líder, era importante que ele mostrasse uma imagem mais focada, o que não era o caso.

\- Não estou dizendo nada, mas se eu fosse você, tomaria cuidado. Depois não venha chorar para mim dizendo que ele é desprezível, porque eu não vou sentir pena.

\- Você não sente nada mesmo. – Zhouyi se sentia uma adolescente quando tinha aquele tipo de conversa com o amigo, mas como aqueles momentos eram raros, ela se deixava aproveitar.

\- Bom, mas voltando ao assunto que realmente importa. Sabe que deve começar a treiná-lo assim que ele despertar, certo? Sua cria pode ser um conhecedor e amante de seu mundo, mas isso não fazia dele um vampiro. Precisa ensinar tudo ou vai precisar eliminá-lo.

\- Eu já chamei algumas pessoas para me ajudar com isso, não se preocupe. Ele será grande, Zhou Rui, meu filho será o melhor líder e ninguém poderá se voltar contra ele quando a hora de YueYue assumir chegar.

Zhou Rui esperava que ela estivesse certa.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A segunda vez que acordou, YueYue não sentiu dor ou sede, apenas um incômodo na gengiva, como se precisasse coçá-la urgentemente, mas sabia que não teria sorte com as unhas, por isso apenas ignorou.

\- Ora ora... Parece que finalmente deu o ar da graça, não é mesmo? – uma voz masculina e muito doce o fez olhar para o lado e ter a visão mais maravilhosa que teve em toda a sua vida. – Sou Zhou Rui, um grande amigo de Qin Zhouyi e estou aqui para explicar algumas coisas para você antes que os outros cheguem.

Zhou Rui... Zhou Rui... YueYue forçou a memória para lembrar de onde conhecia aquele nome até que tudo fez sentido em sua cabeça. Os cabelos brilhantes, a beleza fascinante e a aura calma e poderosa na mesma medida. Ele nunca tinha tido o prazer de estar no mesmo ambiente de uma fada antes, mas poderia reconhecer uma de seus muitos livros de história. E Zhou Rui não era uma fada normal. Ele era o líder e dava para perceber aquilo de longe.

\- Sim, eu sou uma fada. Sim, eu sou maravilhoso. Agora, se você puder parar de babar, eu agradeceria. – o tom arrogante fez o jovem revirar os olhos em um ato que lembrava muito Zhouyi. – Já ficou sabendo qual será sua história, certo? Um humano doente no meu ninho. Um prodígio que não poderia morrer de forma tão idiota. Zhouyi decidiu te salvar e ponto. – ele não parecia concordar muito com o que dizia. – Como transformado, não carregará o sobrenome Qin, mas com o tempo saberá que ter sido transformado pela líder tem lá suas vantagens. Não se torne arrogante quanto a isso, ou eu mato você.

Aquilo era informação demais para sua mente recém desperta, mas concordou com a cabeça.

\- Ótimo. – Zhou Rui sorriu, exaltando ainda mais sua beleza. – Não vai demorar para Yanjun chegar e te levar para ter sua primeira refeição. Ele mas é o melhor que temos para isso. Confie nele, mas não em qualquer outro que vier com ele. Alguma dúvida?

“Não confie em ninguém que venha com ele”. Aquele aviso era de suma importância, levando em consideração o modelo de sociedade que os vampiros tinham criado. Humanos transformados não eram mais tão comuns como nos séculos que antecederam BC221, e também não eram muito bem quistos, levando em consideração que acabavam consumindo mais sangue do que aqueles de linhagem mais pura. Por conta do preconceito, acabavam em posições mais desfavoráveis nos clãs.

Então um transformado em uma posição de poder, criado pela líder, seria o maior escândalo em muito tempo.

Era óbvio que apenas uma parcela se comportava como animais quando o assunto era a discriminação – violência era punida severamente pela sociedade -, mas aquilo não significava que atitudes hostis veladas se propagassem. Os mais velhos usavam de pensamentos retrógrados e experiências com um ou outro transformado para pautar seu preconceito, enquanto os mais novos diziam que, uma vez que a espécie conseguira evoluir de tal forma a romper a barreira que os impedia de se reproduzir, seria bem fora de moda continuar transformando meros humanos.

Ridículo, na opinião de Zhou Rui. Aquele preconceito todo vindo de uma sociedade que apenas se estabeleceu porque, no início, humanos aceitaram ser um deles. Hipocrisia pura. Por sorte não eram todos que pensavam daquela forma.

Ele sabia que YueYue não tinha entendido de todo o seu aviso, mas também não era sua obrigação explicar todos os detalhes. Era de sua natureza apenas dar os conselhos e esperar que os filhotes aprendessem com as próprias experiências.

Por mais arrogante que Zhou Rui se mostrava, YueYue não conseguia ignorar os conselhos e a sensação de que poderia confiar nele plenamente. Mesmo assim, não deixou que as perguntas fugissem de sua boca como uma torneira aberta.

\- Por quanto tempo eu dormi? Como vou me alimentar? E onde está a senhora Qin? – sua euforia foi recompensada com uma dor horrível em sua garganta. Estava há muito sem beber nada.

Zhou Rui suspirou, como se procurasse paciência.

\- Dormiu por três semanas. Achamos que não acordaria mais, na verdade. Mas Zhouyi é teimosa e estava certa no final. – ele encolheu os ombros. – Você vai para uma caçada essa noite... Vai se alimentar de humanos diretamente da fonte para completar seu processo de amadurecimento, mas depois suas refeições serão feitas apenas com as doações, uma vez a cada dois meses, como todos os vampiros civilizados. E Zhouyi não está no clã, porque não pode interferir nessa parte de sua transformação e porque tem uma reunião importante no clã Mavericks.

YueYue engoliu seco. Literal e figurativamente. Se alimentar de um humano queria dizer matar e ele não sabia se estava preparado para aquilo. Não teve muito tempo para pensar, já que o quarto foi invadido por um homem alto e muito bonito.

\- Se não é a visão mais linda que qualquer mortal daria a vida para ter. – o invasor falou com Zhou Rui em um visível flerte.

\- Ainda bem que você não é mortal, não é mesmo? – a fada respondeu no mesmo tom, tirando uma risada do homem. – Esse é o Yanjun que eu estava falando. Acho que esqueci de mencionar que ele flerta com qualquer coisa que se mexe também, mesmo sendo muito bem casado.

\- Bem casado, mas não cego. – Yanjun piscou na direção de Zhou Rui antes de se virar para YueYue. – Preparado para o seu primeiro dia? Vai ser estranho, mas se deixar seus instintos te guiarem, não terá problemas.

Yanjun trabalhava como um dos vigias da mansão e era casado com um transformado, por isso Zhou Rui sabia que podia confiar que ele pudesse proteger a cria da amiga.

\- Boa sorte. Eu vou esperar vocês voltarem porque preciso enviar um relatório completo para Zhouyi sobre os primeiros passos do bebê dela.

A frase sarcástica arrancou uma risada escandalosa de Yanjun, mas YueYue preferiu ignorar, enquanto via a fada sair do quanto e deixar os dois sozinhos ali. Ele tinha a sensação de que teria que se acostumar com aquele tipo de comentário e alfinetada, já que ele parecia tão amigo de sua, agora, líder.

\- Vamos. Ignore e se troque. Tem roupas limpas para você nos armários, mas use algo bem comum, porque vai se sujar. Todos se sujam na primeira vez.

E Yanjun não podia estar mais certo ao fazer aquela afirmação.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Ainda dormindo? – Zhouyi entrou no quarto de YueYue e o pegou olhando para o espelho, vendo o estrago que sua inexperiência tinha causado.

Como Yanjun previra, sua roupa voltara manchada na noite em que caçou pela primeira vez, semanas antes, contudo não apenas com o sangue de sua vítima, mas com o seu também.

Apesar do medo de não conseguir machucar um ser humano, YueYue deixou que os instintos falassem mais alto e, somados com a sede que sentia, nem lembrava de muito do que acontecera quando entraram na floresta.

Mas as coisas desandaram quando a sede começara a diminuir e ele se viu segurando um homem enquanto tinha os dentes em seu pescoço. Ele não parecia ter mais do que 40 anos e se contorcia, implorando por socorro. Ver aquilo fez YueYue voltar a consciência e soltar o homem, que não pensou duas vezes antes de desferir um soco muito certeiro no rosto atônito do vampiro. Como recém transformado e tendo sua primeira refeição, YueYue não era forte ou ágil ainda, o que o fez perder seu canino esquerdo com aquele soco. E era aquele estrago que ele observava no espelho quando Zhouyi entrou em seu quarto.

\- Sabe que não deve se lamentar. Você se alimenta como todos aqui, e só precisa esperar um pouco para que outro nasça e possa caçar de novo. – a voz dela era doce, mas ele sabia que era apenas com ele. Lembrava do quanto Zhou Rui e Yanjun tiveram que escutar naquela noite e queria se encolher só de pensar nos gritos.

\- Se Zhou Rui estivesse aqui, diria que você está tentando me consolar pela perda do meu dente de leite. – apesar dos pesares, queria rir da situação. Ainda mais ao lembrar de uma tradição humana envolvendo dentes caídos. – Será que se eu colocar meu dente debaixo do travesseiro, ele vem me dar uma moeda durante a noite?

Zhouyi, não ignorante das bobas ideias humanas, acabou rindo com ele, o que deixou o clima mais calmo. Ela, com toda a certeza, não deixaria aquela brincadeira morrer sem chegar aos ouvidos do amigo.

\- Sim, eu o trato como um filho e peço desculpas se isso te incomoda de alguma forma. – ela voltou ao tópico anterior. – Eu nunca pude gerar crianças e você é o primeiro que transformo, então quero criá-lo como meu filho e treiná-lo para ser meu... Braço direito. – ela queria dizer seu plano para ele, mas sabia que não era uma boa ideia. Não ainda.

\- Não me incomoda, de jeito algum. Me sinto honrado que a vida tenha me enviado duas mulheres tão incríveis, mas... Temo não conseguir chamar a senhora de mãe tão cedo.

Zhouyi sorriu, encolhendo os ombros.

\- Não se preocupe... Nós temos todo o tempo do mundo.

E YueYue se sentia feliz de poder concordar com aquela afirmação.

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gostaram? Não? Me deixem saber ^^  
> Sim! Nosso YueYue agora é um vampiro totalmente transformado e pronto pra ser uma pedra no sapato de uma sociedade preconceituosa.  
> O que será que vai rolar ainda pra ele, hein?  
> Até o próximo capítulo ^^


	4. Irmão

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá ^^  
> Mais um capítulo fresquinho e com coisas importantes para acontecer.  
> Ah, nunca esqueçam de se atentarem ao começo dos capítulos, porque sempre informo se houve algum salto significativo no tempo ^^
> 
> Boa leitura *-*

Ano 115 – BC221 (67 anos depois)

YueYue estava feliz. Ainda era muito estranho pensar que já estaria morto se ainda fosse humano, já que sua idade ultrapassaria os 90 anos, mas ele tentava deixar sua mente longe daqueles pensamentos. E não era algo muito difícil.

Ele tinha tanta coisa para fazer que, muitas vezes, até esquecia que um dia não pertencera aquele mundo. Zhouyi o colocara em um lugar de importância ao seu lado e ele tinha muitas responsabilidades como braço direito da líder.

Não era segredo que sua posição causava mal estar entre os outros líderes, tendo apoio apenas de Zhou Rui e de Wang Cong – o primeiro por ter se afeiçoado a, mesmo que dissesse que era apenas pela amiga, ele e o segundo por não desistir de ter algo com Zhouyi. YueYue, entretanto, aprendera a não se importar, já que não era uma novidade ser hostilizado por ser diferente.

\- Relatório. – ele ouviu a voz de sua líder ecoar da outra extremidade do corredor e sorriu de leve por saber que ela voltara em segurança. Quando ela passava muito tempo viajando, o deixava no comando e queria saber de tudo o que acontecera em sua ausência.

Era óbvio que aquela liderança interina era algo que ficava apenas entre os dois. O clã e demais líderes acreditavam fielmente que Zhouyi era quem dava as cartas mesmo longe.

Ela odiava enganar seu povo, mas não via alternativas.

\- Bem vinda de volta, mãe. – ele a recebeu, escondendo um sorriso por ver o rosto dela se iluminar com o jeito com que ele passara a chamá-la nos últimos meses. – Tudo continua a mesma coisa de sempre. Tirando o festival de amanhã à noite, que parece estar deixando todos muito ansiosos.

\- Eu percebi. A cidade está bem enfeitada e será algo muito bonito.

Os vampiros não tinham muitas celebrações como os humanos ou as fadas, mas quando decidiam fazer algo, era grandioso e comentado por anos. E aquela vez não seria diferente. O evento era para celebrar a Lua de Sangue, que não acontecia no céu há mais de 150 anos e que, para os vampiros, era um presságio de fartura e fertilidade para seu povo. YueYue estava ansioso para participar.

\- Antes que me esqueça, o dono daquela loja de tapetes e cobertas veio reclamar que alguém roubou uma de suas mantas. Eu não sei porque esse tipo de reclamação sempre chega até aqui sendo que a senhora tem uma guarda para lidar com crimes na cidade. – o moreno suspirou, colocando os cabelos para longe do rosto. – É importante que o povo tenha confiança na guarda e não que venha até aqui a todo o momento, certo?

Zhouyi retirou o pesado casaco que usava e entregou para uma das empregadas que passava por ali. Ela entendia aquele questionamento e sabia que o outro estava certo por questionar, mas vampiros demoravam a mudar alguns hábitos e aquela guarda só havia sido incorporada ao seu clã 35 anos antes.

\- Vou pedir para que os guardas cuidem disso e repassem a informação sobre a presença deles na cidade.

\- Eu já fiz isso, não se preocupe. E pedi que fizessem algumas rondas também, já que quem roubou a manta pode ainda estar por aqui e querer levar mais alguma coisa. – ninguém podia questionar a eficiência de YueYue, menos ainda sua criadora, que agradeceu por ter alguém tão competente em seu lugar para não precisar se preocupar com aquelas coisas ao chegar de uma viagem tão exaustiva. – E pedi que te preparassem um banho. O que? Eu posso não ser o mais amado desse clã, mas sei recompensar quem me dá informações que eu preciso. – ele explicou ao receber o olhar questionador de Zhouyi. – Estarei na biblioteca se precisar de mim.

YueYue se despediu com um sorriso leve e caminhou lentamente até a grande biblioteca da casa. Aquele era seu lugar preferido e sempre acabava recebendo broncas por dormir em alguma poltrona e ser encontrado por alguma empregada. Não que ele ligasse muito, já que as broncas de Zhouyi para ele eram brandas até demais.

Ele caminhou até uma das prateleiras afastadas para pegar o livro que leria naquela noite, mas parou por completo ao ouvir um barulho muito alto de coração batendo muito rápido. Ele virou em seu próprio eixo, tentando detectar de onde vinha aquele som, mas ele parecia se distanciar muito rápido, o que o intrigou ainda mais. Vampiros não possuíam batimentos cardíacos, enquanto fadas utilizavam da técnica _Misopethamenos_ , que não as tornava imortal, mas fazia seu coração bater tão lentamente que seu envelhecimento de um dia se estendia por um ano inteiro. Os únicos que se encaixavam no que YueYue ouvira eram humanos e lobos, mas humanos não se moviam tão rápido e lobos não entrariam em um clã para roubar. Seria o mesmo que pedir para morrer.

Pensando ser coisa de sua cabeça, voltou ao que estava fazendo, percebendo que o livro que queria não estava no lugar.

\- Procurando isso? – Yanjun saiu de trás de uma das prateleiras, entregando o livro para YueYue. Ele parecia alguém que acabava de desistir de uma brincadeira, já que sua expressão era um misto de confusão e descontentamento. – Eu também ouvi, cara. Vou reporta isso porque pode ser a pessoa que roubou o Sr. You.

\- Espera. Não adianta reportar porque não sabemos o que era e nem de onde veio. Pela pressa pode estar sumindo na floresta agora mesmo e só seria perda de tempo. Todos estão ocupados com o festival e acabaria gerando pânico desnecessário.

Yanjun ponderou. YueYue era o típico nerd que sempre estava certo no final das contas, então apenas concordou e viu o amigo sentar na poltrona com o livro ainda fechado nas mãos.

Eles tinham se tornado colegas depois que Zhouyi o transformou em uma espécie de guarda-costas de YueYue, mas não se tratavam de formal ou hierárquicamente, e os dois só aceitavam aquela situação toda porque o dinheiro a mais era muito bem vindo para o, até então, vigia. Disso para a amizade, não foi preciso muito. Eles tinham um bom entrosamento e Yanjun gostava da forma que YueYue lidava com as coisas, enquanto o outro via Yanjun como um guia para aquele mundo onde aprendia algo novo a cada dia. YueYue era uma criança, mesmo que 67 anos tivessem passado desde sua transformação, pois a cada sete anos e meio da contagem humana, apenas um se passava para os vampiros. Aquilo tinha sido até apelidado de “ano de cachorro ao contrário”, e YueYue não teria mais do 9 anos se as contas de conversão fossem feitas.

Elas nunca eram... Contar da forma humana era bem menos problemático.

\- O que acha que pode ser? – a pergunta carregada de curiosidade fez o mais velho sorrir e sentar no braço do estofado. – Lobisomem? Nos nossos limites? E roubando?

\- Pode ser um híbrido. Eles não se encaixam em uma regra como os outros e são mais rápidos também. E mais difíceis de rastrear.

Yanjun suspirou, resignado. Nunca tinha visto um híbrido, mas sabia que eles, em sua maioria, eram bem problemáticos. Não queria um por perto.

\- Vamos torcer para não ser nada de mais, certo? – YueYue viu a expressão desgostosa no rosto do amigo e decidiu encerrar o assunto. – E o que Zhangjing vai preparar para o evento de amanhã?

A mudança de tópico transformou Yanjun, que começou a falar de seu marido com o maior sorriso do mundo. Zhangjing era um cozinheiro que ganhou a atenção de todos por fazer receitas humanas com ingredientes de fadas e aquilo fazia sua comida ser tão única e deliciosa que ele era bastante requisitado em celebrações e o restaurante que administrava era bem popular entre todos.

Os dois se engajaram em uma conversa sobre o que poderiam provar no dia seguinte e acabaram por esquecer sobre o barulho que escutaram.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A festa estava linda. A rua principal era ocupada por diversas barraquinhas e muita gente se espremia para ver o que cada uma podia oferecer. Além da comida de Zhangjing, ainda havia brincadeiras, peças de teatro com fantoches e alguns espetáculos de dança. YueYue quase podia se sentir em algum dos festivais humanos de séculos atrás.

\- Está apresentável hoje. Bom... Pelo menos não corremos o risco de alguém te confundir com um pedinte.

Ao ouvir a voz de Zhou Rui, se segurou para não dar uma resposta atravessada e ser repreendido em meio ao povo. Ele sempre seria crítico consigo, então não adiantava discutir.

\- Como vão as coisas? Eu soube sobre seu filho e sinto muito. – o garotinho que Zhou Rui havia adotado há quase 70 anos, havia envelhecido e falecera poucas semanas antes do festival. Zhou Rui não respondeu, o que deixou tudo ainda mais desconfortável. – Eu vou até os limites ver se as coisas estão correndo bem.

Ele ainda pode ouvir a fada reclamar para Zhouyi algo como “Seu filhote ainda é humano demais.”, mas preferiu deixar os dois amigos sozinhos e seguir em meio ao povo. Ele não chamava muita atenção, então foi meio constrangedor quando ouviu Yanjun gritar por seu nome, fazendo todos o encararem.

\- Escandaloso. – resmungou, indo em direção ao amigo, que ajudava o marido na barraca de doces.

\- Tá bonito... Ai, amor, pra que essa violência? – a reclamação veio por receber um beliscão de Zhangjing.

\- Não tem vergonha de ficar elogiando outro homem na minha frente não? Oi, YueYue. Você está mesmo muito bonito, mas não deixe o Yanjun se engraçar demais ou ele nunca mais larga do seu pé.

Apesar de não ter tanta intimidade com Zhangjing como tinha com Yanjun, conseguiu perceber que aquele era apenas o jeito do cozinheiro se vingar um pouco do jeito do marido que, como Zhou Rui avisou na primeira vez que se viram, realmente flertava com qualquer coisa que se mexesse.

YueYue ficou um bom tempo conversando com eles e aproveitando que era amigo para desfrutar dos dotes culinários de Zhangjing.

Quando saiu de lá foi para realmente olhar os limites. O casarão e o centro da cidade ficavam perto da floresta, justamente para que a líder e os sangues-puros tivessem prioridade caso algum humano cruzasse os limites, então não precisou andar muito até chegar lá.

Não precisaria entrar. Estava tudo bem e poderia voltar para a festa sem nenhum problema. Mas um som diferente chamou sua atenção. Uma respiração irregular que o faziam achar que a pessoa estava em pânico.

Mas dessa vez não houve movimento. A pessoa estava ali, parada e morrendo de medo, mas não se movia, então YueYue aproveitou para seguir seus instintos e caminhar até onde o som começava. E o que viu o deixou totalmente sem reação.

Uma manta cobria o chão de terra e uma mulher estava deitada sobre ela. Suas pernas cobertas de sangue e desnudas poderiam fazer YueYue pensar em um crime horrível, mas o pequeno ser sobre o corpo já sem vida o fez entender melhor o cenário.

Ele se aproximou e percebeu que a respiração não pertencia a uma pessoa apavorada e sim ao pequeno bebê que ressonava nos braços da mãe. A mulher devia ter roubado a manta para proteger a criança durante o parto, mas não teve tanta sorte como o pequeno.

Sem saber direito o que fazer, YueYue se abaixou e mexeu levemente nos lábios da criança, constatando uma saliência na gengiva. Só então, sabendo que não teria perigo de machucar o pequeno, pegou o bebê no colo e ouviu-o resmungar por ser obrigado a sair dos braços da mãe.

\- O que aconteceu aqui? – Zhouyi foi a primeira a chegar ao seu lado, já que a sua demora despertara a atenção dela, que já estava pronta para brigar com o filho por se esconder em casa em uma noite tão bonita e festiva. – A manta...

\- Eu o ouvi e vim investigar. Ela já estava morta quando cheguei, mas ele me parece saudável. – mesmo relutante em soltar o bebê, o entregou nos braços da mãe. – Ele é um vampiro, mas ela... Não conheço nada que poderia matar um vampiro sem ser por decapitação.

Zhouyi conhecia. Vira algumas mulheres de sangue não puro se sacrificarem por seus bebês, por isso não estava surpresa. Se aquela mãe estava tão desesperada ao ponto de roubar uma manta, então significava que não se alimentava há muito tempo. E, pela quantidade de sangue, a criança deveria estar destruindo-a por dentro. Agradecia por YueYue tê-la encontrado sem vida, pois tinha certeza que o parto tinha sido algo horroroso de se presenciar.

\- E o que faremos agora? Com ela e com ele? – Zhouyi sentiu a ansiedade do filho e devolveu o pequeno para os seus braços.

YueYue se sentia um pouco culpado por toda aquela situação, já que uma parte dele dizia que se tivesse contado sobre o que ele e Yanjun ouviram, poderiam ter salvo a mãe. Ele sentia culpa pelo bebê não ter ninguém para protegê-lo e esperava que Zhouyi não o largasse em qualquer lugar como seus pais biológicos fizeram. Não queria que o bebê corresse o risco de não ter a mesma sorte que teve.

\- Ela será cremada assim que o dia amanhecer. Ele... Bem, eu pensei em deixar que você dê um nome ao seu irmão, já que foi você quem o encontrou. – ela quase sorriu ao ver o filho suspirar, aliviado por não ter que abandonar o recém-nascido. – Você o tirou dos braços da morte, então nada mais justo que um dia ele possa te agradecer.

\- Ele não vai precisar. Saber que Ling Chao está bem será a minha prioridade de agora em diante.

E Ling Chao pareceu gostar do nome, já que agarrou a roupa de YueYue com os dedinhos pequenos.

E, olhando aquela cena, YueYue teve certeza que sua promessa era a coisa mais certa que tinha feito naquela noite.

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gostaram? Não? Me deixem saber ^^  
> E aqui fomos apresentados para Ling Chao, uma das peças fundamentais para toda essa história *-*   
> Ah, e sim, eu peguei a técnica do Dohko de Libra (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco) para as fadas usarem kkkkkkkkkkk Afinal, viver 243 anos e envelhecer 243 dias é pra poucos kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk  
> Bjs e até o próximo capítulo *-*


	5. Conflitos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi ^^  
> Mais um capítulo novinho e com mais um salto importante no tempo.  
> Prontos pra conhecer mais personagens importantes?  
> Boa leitura ^^

Ano 263 - BC221 (148 anos depois)

\- Se a mamãe te achar dormindo na biblioteca de novo, vai fazer você ir em todos os eventos com ela por um século. – uma voz doce despertou YueYue, fazendo-o ver o irmão sobre o braço da poltrona onde acabara pegando no sono na noite anterior. – Levanta e vai se arrumar. Eles vão chegar logo e você sabe como o Zhou Rui gosta de implicar com você. – e, da mesma forma rápida e sorrateira que entrara ali, o mais novo saiu, deixando o irmão para trás, tentando assimilar o mundo real.  
Dormir na biblioteca não era um costume muito bonito da sua parte, mas sempre que se empolgava com alguma leitura, acabava esquecendo de ir para o quarto e se pegava acordando com o livro sobre o colo e com o irmão ou a mãe lembrando-o que o quarto não era um enfeite. E que os empregados encontrá-lo na poltrona não era bom para sua imagem.  
Levantou e colocou o livro no lugar, só então se dando conta de que estava bem tarde e que logo a reunião começaria. Zhouyi o castigaria de forma bem horrível se perdesse aquele compromisso por dormir demais (ou ao menos ameaçaria, já que ela era muito mole com ele e com Ling Chao), então se focou em acordar direito e ir para seu quarto se arrumar, pedindo para qualquer entidade religiosa para não encontrar a mãe no caminho.  
\- Ling Chao disse que estava na biblioteca. O que fazia lá a essa hora? – claro que suas preces não foram atendidas e acabou ouvindo a voz de Zhouyi assim que pisou no corredor dos quartos. Ela não parecia brava, o que mostrava que, daquela vez, ele seria castigado. Ela era assustadoramente gentil quando decidia ser cruel com os filhos.  
\- Eu apenas levantei muito cedo e fui ler até a hora da reunião. – tentou enrolar.  
\- Você não é um bom mentiroso, meu menino. Eu já te disse isso. – o sorriso matreiro fez os pelos da nuca de YueYue se arrepiarem. – Mas falaremos sobre isso mais tarde. Vá se arrumar e tente parecer que se importa com sua aparência, sim?  
\- Eu sei, eu sei. Zhou Rui estará na reunião.  
\- Chame-o apenas de Zhou Rui na frente dos outros líderes e você vai entender porque os vampiros nunca tentaram roubar o poder das fadas. – Zhouyi viu o filho mais velho empalidecer e riu de leve. – Apenas tente se lembrar de chamá-lo de Lorde Zhou na reunião. – ela estava para deixar com que ele seguisse o caminho quando pareceu lembrar de algo. – BuFan também estará lá porque Ling Chao vai entrar para o conselho em dois anos, então essa é uma ótima hora para impressionar meu futuro genro. – ela piscou divertida quando o embaraço surgiu no rosto de YueYue. Sem deixar que ele contestasse, voltou a falar. – Não demore ou começaremos sem você.  
Ela seguiu pelo corredor, deixando o filho para trás, ainda tentando lidar com a vergonha.  
YueYue bem que tentava esconder seus sentimentos, mas como sua mãe não cansava de lembrar, era péssimo naquilo. No final acabou confessando a ela o que sentia pelo guarda-costas do irmão.  
BuFan era alto, forte e com uma aparência ameaçadora, mas aquilo não passava de primeiras impressões. Apesar da aparência e de ser bem fechado com quem acabava de conhecer, BuFan era como um cãozinho – por mais estranho que fosse comparar um vampiro com algo canino - brincalhão, gentil, bobo e sempre acabava fazendo as vontades de Ling Chao, o que quase sempre terminava em problema.  
A forma protetora e, porque não dizer, a aparência do outro, fizeram YueYue se apaixonar e tudo apenas se intensificou com o passar das décadas. Mas, mesmo fazendo quase um século que BuFan desempenhava o papel de guarda-costas de Ling Chao, YueYue preferia não se confessar.  
Era muito claro que a recíproca não era verdadeira e YueYue se conformava com aquilo. BuFan era extremamente profissional e nunca demonstrou nada mais do que amizade. Sem contar que o guarda-costas tinha várias opções pelo clã que eram muito melhores do que ele.  
\- Se fica sonhando acordado vai chegar atrasado de novo. – Ling Chao riu do susto que conseguiu tirar do irmão. – Vamos... Coloque aquela roupa oficial que te deixa bonito.  
Ele revirou os olhos e concordou, apenas para não entrarem em uma discussão desnecessária que acabaria apenas o atrasando mais. Ling Chao sempre levava a melhor, de qualquer forma, então apenas pegou a roupa citada e foi em direção ao banheiro para uma ducha rápida.  
\- Mamãe já está sonhando com seu casamento com BuFan. – o mais velho não se importou de ter o irmão no banheiro. – Eu só acho que vai ser difícil achar outro guarda-costas tão bom pra mim. Quem sabe assim ela me deixa sem um, né?  
Aquilo era uma briga constante na família. Ling Chao era muito frágil por causa das más condições da gestação que o gerou. Ele podia beber apenas tipos específicos de sangue e, mesmo assim, coisas simples como caçar estavam fora de cogitação. Aquilo causou uma super proteção de Zhouyi com o filho mais novo, que até pouco tempo antes não se importava com tal cuidado, já que ainda estava crescendo e conhecendo o mundo. Mas desde que a puberdade o atingira e ele se via privado de muito mais coisas do que deveria, ele tinha se tornado um pouco revoltado.  
\- Mamãe e você estão sonhando demais. BuFan e eu nunca nos casaríamos porque ele não gosta de mim desse jeito. Agora sai daqui e deixa eu me arrumar! – YueYue foi ignorado e seguido de volta até o quarto.  
\- Você sabia que o namorado da mamãe vai vir? Será que é por isso que ela vai deixar eu participar da reunião dois anos antes? Será que ela vai apresentar ele pra gente depois de todo esse tempo? – Ling Chao se jogou na cama, sem se importar se amassaria suas roupas. Ele ainda era uma criança aos olhos do conselho, então não ligava de como os outros o veriam naquela reunião chata.  
YueYue considerou a pergunta, enquanto tentava secar os cabelos com a toalha. Realmente não era muito normal quebrar o protocolo e deixar que uma “criança” participasse, mas ele duvidava que fosse por algo tão fútil como apresentar um namorado. Zhouyi deveria estar preparando o terreno para outra coisa e ele sempre ficava com um pé atrás quando ela decidia fazer as coisas por vontade própria. A última vez foi uma confusão que ele nem gostava de lembrar, já que foi quando ela o apresentou como braço direito para o conselho e deu a entender que ele poderia se tornar seu sucessor.  
\- ...e eu descobri que ele tem cinco filhos e que um deles vem também. O mais novo, eu acho. Ele tem a sua idade quase, sabia? Tipo, se a gente contar na idade humana, e ignorar que você viveu um monte de tempo antes de ser transformado, porque se a gente contar com isso, então você é muito mais velho, mas vocês podiam ser amigos e...– Ling Chao continuava tagarelando até perceber que não tinha a atenção que queria. – E eu tô falando sozinho de novo. – sem pensar muito, jogou o travesseiro em YueYue, que riu, conseguindo desviar do objeto.  
O mais velho se olhou no espelho e suspirou para o próprio reflexo, principalmente quando sorriu e a falha do dente que ainda lhe faltava apareceu. Outro dente realmente tinha nascido no lugar, mas não tinha crescido de forma bonita. Aquilo o obrigava a evitar sorrir, já que sempre tinha que contar a história constrangedora quando alguém perguntava. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando o rosto do irmão surgiu ao seu lado.  
\- Somos lindos, não é mesmo? – Ling Chao abraçou YueYue e sorriu de forma fofa. – Acredita que eu só vou envelhecer por mais quinze anos? Então eu e você vamos ser assim pra sempre! Não vai ter família mais bonita do que a nossa. – ao contrário de YueYue, que ficaria com a aparência do dia que foi mordido para sempre, Ling Chao envelheceria normalmente até os 163 anos humanos (com a aparência de alguém com idade em torno de 25 anos), podendo se estender até os 225 anos, dependendo da pureza de sua linhagem, até então ainda desconhecida. Seu envelhecimento, entretanto, começaria a desacelerar já aos 150, então ele, muito provavelmente, não perderia aquele ar de menino e rosto delicado.  
\- Nunca se sabe... Você pode ficar muito feio em quinze anos e só o YueYue salvar a família. – uma voz grave fez os dois se virarem para a porta, encarando o guarda-costas de mais de 1m90cm de altura. – Vamos? Senhora Zhouyi está impaciente e Lorde Liu já repetiu umas três vezes que vocês são irresponsáveis.  
\- Na verdade o envelhecimento vai começar a desacelerar e você vai envelhecer mais 5 anos em aparência, pelo menos. – YueYue corrigiu os outros dois, só então se dando conta do quão idiota parecia por sempre demonstrar saber demais. Sempre fora um “nerd” e algumas coisas não sumiram de sua personalidade.  
\- Ou seja, ele tem mais meia década pra se tornar o mais feio da família. – BuFan brincou, sabendo que Ling Chao se vingaria com algum comentário, mas não deu tempo para isso e sorriu para YueYue. – Está muito bonito hoje.  
\- Obrigado. – se fosse não conseguisse se controlar tão bem, teria corado, mas apenas sentiu o desconforto de estar com muita vergonha e muito feliz ao mesmo tempo. Ao menos conseguiu agradecer sem gaguejar.  
\- E eu? Estou bonito? – Ling Chao tentou salvar o irmão e fez manha para chamar a atenção enquanto começava a andar para a sala de reuniões. Não deixaria a provocação de BuFan ser esquecida, mas se vingaria depois.  
\- Está parecendo uma fada. – aquele era um elogio e tanto. BuFan não conseguia resistir à fofura do mais novo e sempre acabava elogiando-o.  
Ninguém conseguia resistir, na verdade.  
Agradecendo mentalmente ao irmão, YueYue conseguiu se recompor antes de segui-los.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Não é possível que alguém aceite essa afronta! Você está querendo ridicularizar todos os clãs de vampiros e ainda colocar a culpa nas alcatéias! Só pode estar louca. – Lorde Liu gritava, e não era o único que se mostrava descontente com as ideias de Zhouyi. A diferença é que a maioria não se dava o trabalho de se indispor com a líder Qin, já que ela era poderosa. – Quem nos garante que esse moleque não mentiu para chegar até o topo da cadeia alimentar? Quem pode garantir que você não esteja mentindo também? Escondeu por tanto tempo a verdadeira história dele que...  
\- Nossa, como você me dá preguiça! – YueYue teve que segurar a risada quando viu a mãe falar com uma voz de tédio. Ling Chao, por sua vez, não conseguiu ser tão discreto. – Eu não contei antes porque não tinha provas o suficiente, já disse a você. Sua alcatéia não está entre as listadas, nem a do nosso amigo Cai, mas outros lobos vêm abusando de sua autoridade e matando humanos sem motivo. – ela virou o notebook para que todos da mesa vissem as pesquisas. – Não apenas meu filho, como também mais dois de meus homens e um dos homens do Lorde Zhou participaram da coleta dessas informações. E não faça cara feia, isso é só um computador, não vai atacar você.  
Lobisomens tinham mais dificuldade de utilizar as ferramentas criadas pelos humanos, mas as demais espécies não viam problema em usar aquele tipo de tecnologia.  
\- Todos entenderam essa parte, senhora. O que não entendemos é o que isso tem a ver com você querer que um transformado ocupe a liderança do maior clã de vampiros da Ásia? – a pergunta partiu de outro vampiro, mais jovem e que nunca estivera presente em uma reunião, o que indicava que era líder á pouco tempo ou algum representante.  
\- Não existe nenhuma ligação entre os dois tópicos apresentados, a não ser o surto desnecessário do Lorde Liu. – ela não parecia muito cordial e aquilo intrigou YueYue. – O que faço no meu clã é problema exclusivamente meu, mas o que as alcatéias têm feito com os humanos é algo...  
\- Me perdoe discordar. Se o seu filho subir ao poder, como poderemos manter a ordem? Os outros transformados vão querer cargos de grande escalão também e isso vai virar uma bagunça. Existem seres superiores e inferiores no nosso mundo e não podemos ignorar isso, a não ser que seja daquelas que não consegue entender essa ordem natural das coisas. – ele olhou a volta e parou seus olhos sobre Ling Chao. – Eu entendo que sua outra opção é uma criança quase inválida, mas ainda assim deve ser melhor do que alguém sem nenhuma linhagem.  
O olhar de Ling Chao para o outro foi tão ameaçador que YueYue teria pena se não estivesse querendo arrancar a cabeça do cara ele mesmo.  
\- Seu pai deveria ter mandado Ziyang em seu lugar. Você é intragável, Mingjun.  
\- Ziyang é só mais uma cria da falta de caráter do meu pai. Ainda bem que não precisamos nos preocupar com isso vindo de você, não é mesmo?  
Foi então que YueYue entendeu. Aquele ali era o filho de Wang Cong, e ele não parecia gostar muito do fato do pai estar em um relacionamento com Zhouyi.  
\- Acho que estamos fugindo do ponto principal aqui: precisamos que os humanos sejam protegidos. Eu sugiro que as alcatéias não listadas mandem homens preparados para uma vistoria nas que não estão cumprindo as leis. Falarei com os humanos que vivem sozinhos e pedirei ajuda. Sei que alguns deles são melhores do que nós para cuidar de pessoas que foram abusadas psicologicamente – Zhou Rui pegou a atenção toda para ele, ignorando o clima pesado e sorrindo docemente. Seu encanto pareceu acalmar a todos. – Quanto as decisões de Zhouyi, o que acontecer ou deixar de acontecer no clã Qin será de responsabilidade dela e ninguém deve interferir, a não ser que queira enfrentar uma briga por território. – todos negaram na mesma hora, sabendo que não tinham pessoal o suficiente para enfrentar algo do tipo. - E seus péssimos modos falarão contra você quando eu encontrar seu pai, jovem Wang.  
Depois daquilo a reunião pareceu transcorrer um pouco mais tranquila, mas YueYue sabia que tudo não passava de fachada. Os outros líderes realmente estavam irritados com Zhouyi, afinal dizer que um transformado com ficha limpa será seu sucessor em algum momento da eternidade, era uma coisa, mas um que fora acusado de homicídio e ainda falava contra alcateias? Aquilo já era completamente diferente.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Ainda bem que meu padrinho parou aquela discussão. Se aquele babaca me chamasse de inválido mais uma vez, eu cortava a cabeça dele. – Ling Chao reclamou, enquanto andava pela área aberta da quase mansão. – Quem ele pensa que é?  
\- O que eu sei é que ninguém gostou e que vai sobrar pra mim no final das contas. Espero que nossa mãe demore muito pra sair em outra viagem, porque não quero mais confusão do que a que fizeram hoje. – ele viu o mais novo colher uma rosa branca e brincar com ela próxima ao rosto. Apesar de não gostar daquela situação toda, agradecia por poder enfrentar aquilo no lugar do irmão. Ele não passaria por aquele tipo de coisa. Não enquanto YueYue pudesse mantê-lo apenas como espectador daquela parte ruim da vida.  
\- Eu acho que ela viaja de novo na semana que vem, só pra enfrentar aquele insuportável.  
\- Dois dias. – os dois olharam para BuFan, que os observava encostado em uma árvore. – Eu aposto que ela viaja em dois dias só pra colocar aquele moleque no lugar dele. Vamos apostar? - ele sorriu e entregou uma rosa vermelha para YueYue. – Se eu estiver certo você sai comigo no festival das flores, combinado?  
Aquilo tinha sido o flerte mais descarado que YueYue podia imaginar receber do mais alto. Uma parte dele até achou estranho, mas a outra – a completamente apaixonada por BuFan – gritava de felicidade.  
\- Combinado.  
E, antes que pudesse se arrepender ou se encher de inseguranças e voltar atrás, Ling Chao o empurrou para dentro da casa, reclamando que não era obrigado a ficar de vela.

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gostaram? Não? Me deixem saber ^^  
> Os personagens novos já chegaram causando, né?  
> YueYue gosta do BuFan e parece que seus sentimentos estão sendo correspondidos, certo? Será que as coisas serão simples para eles?  
> Bjs ^^ Até o próximo capítulo *-*


	6. Luto e Sacrifícios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá!!  
> Sim, era pra eu ter postado ontem, eu sei... Mas o capítulo era muito pesado e eu sou uma bruxinha que preza por boas energias em um dia como o Halloween, me julguem kkkkkkkkkk
> 
> Preparem os lencinhos  
> E boa leitura ^^

BuFan estava correto ao supor que Zhouyi não gastaria muito tempo para ir até o outro clã colocar o garoto afrontoso no lugar. E, assim como YueYue também já imaginava, tinha sido bem complicado ficar na liderança durante aqueles dias. O povo, antes convicto que YueYue era apenas um porta voz das decisões de Zhouyi, parecia ter farejado que ele era quem dava as cartas quando a líder estava fora.

Era aquilo ou algum líder tinha dado com as línguas nos dentes de propósito, o que YueYue se recusava a pensar.

Mas, depois de longas duas semanas de tortura psicológica, Zhouyi já havia anunciado sua volta e o dia seguinte seria de calmaria, então YueYue se deu o direito de se refugiar nos jardins naquele fim de tarde. Poderia dormir tranquilamente aquela noite e, no dia seguinte, teria a mãe por perto para colocar as coisas nos eixos.

E claro, tinha também a aposta que fizera com BuFan. O festival das flores não estava longe e ele sabia que seria o encontro perfeito, mesmo que o guarda-costas não tivesse mais tocado no assunto desde que a líder partira em viagem.

\- Irmão, acredita que a mamãe mandou eu procurar o que fazer só porque eu disse pra ela não vir de carro? – LingChao parecia mais chocado do que chateado com as palavras da mãe. – Ela é teimosa e eu que levo a bronca.

YueYue riu sem se conter. Zhouyi gostava de manter um carro para viagens mais longas, mas LingChao não gostava do veículo. Ele não entendia que percorrer grandes distancias andando era cansativo, mesmo que para vampiros. Até mesmo as fadas usavam, apesar de dificilmente saírem de seus domínios quando podiam evitar.

\- Os dois são teimosos. Não sei como podem ser tão parecidos. – ele trouxe o irmão para perto e o abraçou pelos ombros. – Mas você não deu um perdido no BuFan para vir até aqui sem ele só pra falar da mamãe. O que houve? – BuFan era um pouco sufocante com a proteção que tinha pelo menor, às vezes não deixando ele andar livremente nem quando estava nas dependências da casa. Por isso não era difícil ver LingChao o enganando para ficar um pouco sozinho.

\- Eu só estava pensando... Você e BuFan vão mesmo juntos para aquele festival? Quer dizer, não é perigoso agora que o povo está tão revoltado? Mamãe vai estar de volta, mas e se alguém te fizer alguma coisa?

\- Eu estarei com o melhor guarda-costas do clã, LingChao. E também sei me defender, sabia? Não sou tão inútil assim.

\- Eu sei que não, mas... – ele parecia um tanto incomodado e, ao mesmo tempo, com receio de continuar seus pensamentos. – Quer saber? Deve ser só coisa da minha cabeça. – o sorriso fofo não fez YueYue esquecer o que o irmão parecia esconder, mas decidiu não pressioná-lo. – E o que pretende vestir? Nada de preto, né? Por favor!

E eles iniciaram uma conversa sobre as possíveis roupas que o mais velho usaria no encontro. Não que YueYue realmente se importasse com aquilo, mas era bom ver a animação de LingChao, então se deixou levar.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tarde tinha sido bem aproveitada em companhia do irmão, ainda mais tendo ignorado suas obrigações naquelas poucas horas. Não tinha nada a ser feito, de qualquer forma, então não poderiam condená-lo.

Se até mesmo a líder saía em uma viagem para encontrar o namorado, porque ele não podia tirar algumas horas para si, certo?

Tudo estava bem, então não precisava se preocupar.

Quando a noite chegou, porém, Yanjun escorregou para o quarto do amigo antes de YueYue e LingChao irem fazer sua refeição na sala da lareira. Ele parecia incomodado com algo, o que deixou o outro em alerta.

\- Boa noite. Não sabia que vinha essa noite. – começou cordial, tentando aliviar a expressão alheia, o que não adiantou muito. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Ling Chao me convidou para ficar com vocês essa noite, conhece como ele é. O telefone tocou e eu atendi, porque ele estava sendo paparicado pelo Zhangjing. – Yanjun começou, dando a maior volta, como se estivesse com medo de chegar ao assunto principal. – Era do clã Mavericks. Eles ligaram para falar sobre a volta da líder.

\- Sim, ela volta essa noite e, provavelmente, estará aqui pela manhã. – YueYue se sentiu um pouco aliviado pelo tópico ser aquele e não sobre uma rebelião ou algo do tipo. Mas seu alívio durou segundos, levando em conta a expressão desolada que se apossou dos olhos do mais velho. – Por que ligaram? Algum problema? – a pergunta foi respondida com um suspiro que o deixou ainda mais nervoso. – Vamos, fale de uma vez.

\- Eu sei que deveria esperar Lorde Zhou chegar para te dar essa informação, mas temo que a notícia se espalhe antes que você possa tomar as devidas providências. – ele se perdeu um pouco em pensamento, bagunçando os cabelos e demonstrando nervosismo. - Tudo vai ficar tão bagunçado e você vai ter que lidar com isso, ou nosso clã vai ser extinto em pouco tempo. Você não tem noção do quanto isso é problemático.

\- O que é problemático, Yanjun? Você não está dizendo nada com nada! – ele segurou o amigo pelos ombros. – O que aconteceu?

O pânico se instalou no coração de YueYue quando Yanjun, sempre tão controlado, se sentou na cama, escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

\- Uma emboscada. O carro foi cercado. – ele falava baixo. – Depois disso ela, os dois guarda-costas e o filho de Wang Cong, aquele que estava na reunião, foram mortos. – ele engoliu em seco, observando o – agora – líder.

YueYue estava estático. Seu corpo se sentia anestesiado, não o sentia, nem as coisas ao seu redor e, sequer percebia se ainda respirava. O choque tinha sido tão grande que não conseguia esboçar nenhuma reação.

As coisas começaram a perder o foco e ele, o equilíbrio. Tudo que ele conseguiu ouvir foi Yanjun gritando por seu nome antes de apagar completamente no chão.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_YueYue estava deslumbrante em vestes claras e com flores pequenas. Seus cabelos não estavam alinhados como sempre, mas ele se sentia satisfeito com o penteado. Tudo estaria perfeito se não estivesse diante de um BuFan com uma expressão de escárnio._

_\- Não sei porquê de tanta ansiedade. Eu não serei visto com alguém como você no meio do povo. Como pôde acreditar que eu te levaria à um encontro? Que ridículo!_

_As palavras do guarda-costas o fizeram perder o ar e a voz. Queria gritar, queria sair correndo, mas sentia como se algo o prendesse no chão, e não era de forma figurada._

_Então tudo ao seu redor mudou e ele se viu no momento em que encontrou o corpo de YueFen, sua mãe humana. YueYue sentiu as lágrimas molhando seu rosto e seu coração se apertar ainda mais. Dessa vez ele conseguiu correr até o corpo da mulher, mas quando se aproximou, tudo desapareceu mais uma vez, o levando para a floresta. A noite em que fora transformado._

_\- Você é um assassino e mentiroso como todos! Um nada! Ser alimento é muito mais do que merece, humano! – a vampira gritava e tinha um sorriso tenebroso nos lábios._

_Diferente daquela noite, Zhouyi não teve pena de si e logo estava com as presas fincadas em seu pescoço, fazendo-o sentir toda a vida sumir de seu corpo._

_Estava agora em seu quarto, diante de Yanjun, que cobria o rosto._

_\- Uma emboscada. O carro foi cercado. – ele falava baixo. – Depois disso ela, os dois guarda-costas e o filho de Wang Cong, aquele que estava na reunião, foram mortos._

_Foram mortos..._

_Foram mortos..._

Quando estava à ponto de perder a consciência novamente, foi sacudido violentamente e se descobriu deitado em sua cama com seus olhos banhados de lágrimas e os lençóis húmidos de suor. Aquilo o fez sentir uma pontada de esperança de que tudo não tivesse passado de um sonho. Entretanto, era Ling Chao que o sacudia enquanto chorava sem parar.

\- Ling Chao, o que aconteceu? – sentou-se na cama e segurou os braços do irmão, contendo-o apenas por um segundo antes dele se jogar sobre si, o abraçando com força.

\- A mamãe... Ela... Ela... – o mais novo não conseguia completar a frase a aquilo deixou YueYue ainda mais apavorado. – Uma emboscada...

YueYue engoliu em seco e, ainda abraçado ao irmão, saiu do quarto. Tinha que ser um pesadelo. Ele sairia do quarto e entraria em mais alguma outra parte louca de sua mente tentando destruí-lo.

Mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

A primeira pessoa que encontrou quando saiu foi Zhou Rui, que o encarava com uma tristeza que não via nele há muito tempo. Quando ele fechou os olhos e negou lentamente com a cabeça, o mundo de YueYue ruiu de vez.

Nem tudo o que tinha acontecido aquela noite tinha sido um sonho.

Zhouyi estava morta.

Sua mãe estava morta.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Eu sei que é uma coisa horrível, YueYue! Zhouyi era minha amiga há séculos e eu também estou sofrendo com o que aconteceu, mas você precisa manter a cabeça no lugar. – Zhou Rui tentava fazer o vampiro ser o mais racional que a situação permitia.

Ele sabia que agora tudo seria mais complicado. Assim que a notícia se espalhasse pelo clã, rebeliões explodiriam e ele poderia ser o próximo a ter a cabeça cortada apenas para não assumir o poder. Para protegê-lo – e para cumprir com os desejos de Zhouyi – ele precisava que YueYue usasse a razão.

\- E o que espera que eu faça? Aceite tudo calado? Ela foi assassinada! Eu preciso saber quem foi! – ele já tinha destruído parte da sala em pura ira, assim como tinha passado pelo momento de pesar e negação, mas sabia que aquele segundo estágio do luto seria maior do que o primeiro, já que a morte não tinha sido natural.

Zhou Rui também queria justiça, mas, antes de começar uma investigação e destruir os culpados, eles precisavam pensar em uma estratégia na hora de contar para o povo sobre a morte da líder. Precisavam que o povo aceitasse YueYue de alguma forma, coisa que não tinha acontecido até então.

\- Eu quero que você se acalme e trace um plano de como vai assumir a liderança desse clã sem ser morto. E não me venha com gritos e reclamações de que não quer esse maldito cargo, porque eu não vou deixar que não cumpra com o desejo de sua mãe. – Zhou Rui empurrou o outro para que se sentasse em uma das poltronas. – O povo te despreza. O conselho te despreza. O que vai fazer sobre isso?

\- Não sei. Acha mesmo que eu pensei que assumiria tão cedo? Pensei que teria muito tempo para convencer a todos que minha condição de transformado não atrapalha em nada meu desempenho cuidando das coisas por aqui, mas o destino é um filho da puta e me jogou nessa merda e... E eu não tenho a menor ideia do que fazer.

YueYue queria que tudo aquilo fosse apenas um pesadelo. Queria que, quando acordasse, as coisas estivessem todas iguais. Ele não sabia como as coisas correriam daquele momento em diante e seu desespero, mesclado com a raiva, pareceu condoer a fada.

\- Vou te dar essa noite de luto, YueYue. Fique com Ling Chao até amanhã, não os atrapalharei nesse momento de dor. Mas quando for chamado para a sala de reuniões, espero que tenha alguma solução para esse problema, ou serei obrigado a tomar as rédeas da situação por mim mesmo. E você não vai gostar que isso aconteça.

Zhou Rui pegou suas coisas e saiu da sala, andando calmamente em direção ao corredor. Sabia que ele ficaria no quarto de sua mãe para a purificação do ambiente e todas as demais coisas que as fadas tinham costume de fazer quando alguém partia. YueYue ponderou as palavras dele e, quando o silêncio começou a parecer barulhento demais, decidiu seguir o conselho e ir para o quarto do irmão.

Ling Chao não estava dormindo, como fora quase ordenado a fazer duas horas antes. Ele estava sobre a cama, mas apenas sentado com as costas de encontro com a cabeceira e as pernas esticadas. Nas mãos tinha um livro antigo, parte da biblioteca particular de YueYue e que era, normalmente, destinado a humanos. Era o livro que continha a foto de Zhouyi. Uma das poucas fotos que ela tinha tirado em vida, e uma das mais bonitas.

\- Você acha que ela está em um bom lugar? – a voz saiu embargada e ele não tirou os olhos do livro nem quando o irmão sentou ao seu lado. – Quer dizer, nós não temos nenhuma crença como os humanos, os lobos ou as fadas, mas eu me recuso a acreditar que ela tenha apenas... – o soluço que veio a seguir cortou o coração de YueYue. Ele odiava ver o irmão sofrer e sempre o protegia, afinal sentia que era sua obrigação desde que o pegara no colo pela primeira vez.

\- Quando eu era humano, aprendi algumas crenças deles. Minha mãe humana não era religiosa, mas ela acreditava que almas boas tinham um espaço especial entre as estrelas. – ele acariciou os fios claros dos cabelos alheios e sentiu Ling Chao apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro. – Ela está lá, eu tenho certeza.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo considerável e YueYue até pensou que o mais novo havia adormecido, mas foi surpreendido por uma pergunta.

\- Como as coisas vão ficar agora? – pela primeira vez, desviou o olhar do livro e encarou o irmão. – Você precisa assumir, como mamãe queria, mas o povo não quer e isso vai dar muita confusão. Eu não quero te perder também.

\- As coisas vão se ajeitar aos poucos, não se preocupe. E também tenho Zhou Rui para me ajudar a colocar tudo no lugar. Tudo vai dar certo e eu não vou a lugar algum.

YueYue sabia que dar a entender que tudo estava decidido era uma mentira deslavada, mas não podia deixar o menor ainda mais angustiado.

Ele precisava decidir o melhor a se fazer.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se dissesse que conseguiu dormir bem, estaria mentindo. Ele e Ling Chao tiveram uma noite pontuada por pesadelos e pesar. Cada vez que acordavam e se davam conta da dura realidade era como receber a notícia pela primeira vez. Parecia que a dor não cicatrizaria nunca.

Por isso, e por não querer acordar o irmão mais uma vez quando o sol despontou no horizonte, YueYue se levantou e foi até o próprio quarto para lavar o rosto e tentar colocar as ideias no lugar. Ele precisava de um plano, mas nada parecia inteligente ou aplicável.

Não poderia se impor, pois não seria temido. Porém, também não era respeitado por causa de sua condição. E ele aprendera que um líder era um dos dois e, caso não fosse, nunca seria um líder.

\- Senhor, o Lorde Wang está aqui para vê-lo. Quer que eu peça que o espere na sala de reuniões? – uma das empregadas interrompeu sua linha de raciocínio e comunicou a chegada do visitante da porta aberta que YueYue deixara ao entrar em seu quarto.

Por um momento, se perguntou se o Lorde estava ali apenas pelo pesar de perder a mulher com quem tinha um relacionamento, mas logo se lembrou que o filho dele também havia sido vítima daquela atrocidade e que, como tudo acontecera entre os dois clãs, ele deveria saber quais providências tomariam em conjunto.

\- Não. Leve-o até a sala de estar e o sirva algo para ele beber. Eu já vou encontrá-lo. – a moça concordou e o deixou sozinho, dessa vez fechando a porta para poder se trocar.

Não se demorou muito e também não se vestiu com roupas oficiais. Suas vestes eram formais e negras, e ele trazia uma fita vermelha amarrada em seu pulso em sinal de luto. Teve que respirar fundo algumas vezes para controlar suas emoções antes de descer e encarar o vampiro mais velho.

Quando entrou na sala viu que Lorde Wang não estava sozinho. Além de Ling Chao estar ali também, havia um rapaz que ele nunca tinha visto antes. Alto e com traços bem marcantes, ele não parecia muito à vontade ao ter o pai conversando com o mais novo e o mantendo fora da conversa.

\- Lorde Wang. – YueYue não se demorou muito observando o desenrolar da cena e se aproximou, cumprimentando o mais velho e o outro rapaz, que se levantaram para apertar sua mãos. - Eu sinto muito pelo seu filho. – todos voltaram a se sentar e YueYue não deixou de dizer suas condolências. – Acredito que seja por isso que está aqui, certo?

\- Sinto muito por sua mãe também. Ela era muito especial para mim, como deve saber e, perdê-la junto de meu primogênito foi um golpe muito duro para mim. E sim, vim para falar sobre o que aconteceu noite passada e te fazer uma proposta.

Ele continuaria a falar, mas todos foram interrompidos por Zhou Rui entrando na sala com uma bandeja. Ele trazia as bebidas dos convidados e seu próprio chá.

\- Ling Chao não deveria participar de uma reunião e eu não deveria ser excluído. Por que não me chamou? – ele não transparecia, mas YueYue o conhecia bem demais para saber que estava revoltado.

\- Estamos apenas conversando sobre o que aconteceu, Lorde Zhou. E Ling Chao pode escutar, já que logo sua idade de amadurecimento chegará e ele poderá escolher no que ajudará o nosso clã. Mamãe deixou que ele participasse da última reunião, se lembra?

\- Insolente... – a fada sussurrou, mas sorriu em seguida. Era seu jeito distorcido de mostrar que estava orgulhoso. – Mas o Lorde Wang dizia que tem uma proposta, certo?

\- Sim. – o vampiro mais velho voltou seu foco, que antes era completamente tomado pela beleza de Zhou Rui, para o dono da casa. – O que aconteceu ontem pode ter sido contra meu clã ou contra o seu. Não temos ninguém para interrogar e não deixaram nenhum vestígio, mas sua líder e meu filho, meu sucessor direto, foram mortos e precisamos fazer algo para que os dois clãs fiquem seguros.

\- Me desculpe se vou soar insensível e ignorante, mas acho que YueYue tem problemas o suficiente aqui para ter que se preocupar com os seus também.

\- Eu sei que tem, Lorde Zhou, e é por isso que quero propor uma aliança. Uma aliança que será boa para todos os lados. – Wang olhou para o rapaz ao seu lado e sorriu. – Minha proposta é que Ling Chao se case com meu filho Mu Ziyang.

Silêncio. YueYue e Zhou Rui estavam atônitos com a proposta, mas Wang Cong não se deu por vencido e continuou.

\- O conselho e seu povo não o aceitam por ser transformado, mas se Ling Chao casar-se com meu filho, ninguém poderá fazer nada contra você. Todos pensariam que eles tomam as decisões, mas você o fará e poderá continuar como apenas um homem de confiança, sem se preocupar com rebeliões e coisas do gênero.

\- E o que você ganha com isso? - a pergunta partiu de Zhou Rui. 

\- Oras, o que mais? Proteção, é claro. O clã Qin é muito maior do que o meu e sua guarda é bem equipada, então, se descobrirmos que o ataque foi contra mim, eu pedirei auxílio e pronto, tudo resolvido.

\- Eu aceito. Farei o que for preciso para ajudar. - Ling Chao não pestanejou nem por um segundo.

\- O que? Não mesmo! Meu irmão não vai fazer isso! – YueYue finalmente teve uma reação. – Isso não vai acontecer.

\- Bom... Se está tão preocupado com seu irmão, por que não casa no lugar dele, então? As coisas podem ser um pouco mais complicadas, mas podemos manter o plano e acalmar a todos.

\- De jeito nenhum...

\- Eu aceito.

\- Você não vai fazer isso, eu vou!

\- Não vai. – a voz de YueYue foi firme e ele se levantou, segurando o pulso do irmão. – Nos deem licença, precisamos discutir sobre isso. Fiquem à vontade, conversaremos mais tarde. – e saiu arrastando o mais novo até entrarem na sala de música, que era o cômodo mais próximo. – O que você tem na cabeça?

\- Eu que te pergunto. Você não pode se casar com ele, você ama o BuFan. – Ling Chao se mostrava revoltado. – Ele pode não ter te dito nada esses dias, mas está ansioso para o encontro de vocês. Vocês se gostam e eu não me importo de me casar. Você pode continuar como braço direito e ninguém vai poder falar nada.

\- Você sabe que as coisas não funcionam assim. Você é frágil e vão usar isso contra você. Eu posso me defender, mas quem garante que eu estarei aqui para te proteger? Quem garante que aquele cara vai fazer isso quando todos se voltarem contra sua fragilidade? Sem contar que você é livre pra escolher o que quer fazer e quem amar. Não vou deixar que se case e destrua todas as suas oportunidades.

\- Eu não ligo. Você já me salvou vezes demais. Não posso deixar que sacrifique sua felicidade por minha causa.

\- Isso não está em negociação. O clã é minha prioridade. Você é minha prioridade. BuFan é apenas um sonho bom que eu fui idiota o suficiente para ter, mas agora é hora de acordar e encarar os fatos. – ele sabia que estava sendo duro, mas precisava. Deixaria para lamentar sua falta de sorte em outro momento. – É isso que acontece quando a gente cresce, Ling Chao. A gente troca a felicidade por prioridades.

Nem precisou esperar muito para que o irmão saísse de lá batendo a porta. Ele não entenderia aquilo tão cedo.

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gostaram? Não? Me deixem saber ^^  
> Sim, um capítulo triste e onde temos a apresentação do último personagem importante dessa história toda.   
> E agora, hein? Um casamento arranjado? Será que vai funcionar? E os sentimentos do YueYue pelo BuFan?   
> Complicado......  
> Bjs e até o próximo capítulo ^^


	7. Diálogos Necessários

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá ^^  
> Capítulo fresquinho pra vocês.  
> Escrever esse capítulo até o fim me deu uma nova esperança de que agora essa história vai até o fim.  
> Sem mais enrolação...  
> Boa leitura *-*

  
  


Depois da discussão acalorada, YueYue decidiu se recolher ao aconchego da biblioteca. Sabia que os convidados estariam na sala e seu irmão deveria estar nos jardins, então aquele era o melhor lugar para poder se acalmar antes de aceitar o casamento.

Seria um mentiroso se dissesse que estava feliz, mas também não tinha outra opção, – ou, pelo menos, não uma que tivesse caído em seu colo tão facilmente – então não estava em posição de recusar.

Se aquilo machucava? Com certeza. Diferente do que tentou mostrar para o irmão, não seria fácil ignorar seus sentimentos por BuFan. Ele era o dono de seu coração há muito tempo e estava sempre por perto. Só de pensar no quanto ele ficaria chateado por aquele casamento arranjado, já fazia YueYue querer desistir de tudo. Mas não podia. Tinha que honrar a mulher que deu a ele uma segunda chance.

Se apoiou na janela e olhou o céu, sentindo a tristeza preenchê-lo por completo. Sua mãe sonhava que ele se casasse com BuFan. E ela queria uma festa no estilo humano, porque achava a ideia mais bonita do que os contratos sem graça dos vampiros. Ela queria que ele entrasse de branco e, quando a indagou sobre aquilo, lembrava da risada maliciosa e dela dizendo que ele deveria se vestir como uma noiva deve se vestir.

E foi com o rosto banhado de lágrimas e o olhar perdido para além da janela que Mu Ziyang encontrou YueYue.

Não queria ser inconveniente, sabendo que toda aquela situação era muito complicada para todos os envolvidos, mas também sabia que, qualquer que fossem as decisões, elas precisavam ser tomadas o mais rapidamente possível. Ir atrás de um dos irmãos para saber o que tinham resolvido foi muito mais forte do que ele.

Não estava nem um pouco feliz com a escolha de seu pai. Se casar nunca esteve em seus planos, ainda mais daquela forma. Casamentos arranjados eram tão ridículos e sem sentido que apenas clãs muito fracos optavam por aquela saída naquele século. Se não fossem as circunstâncias...

Sim, as circunstâncias.

Ele não estava ali, disposto aquela farsa por nada mais do que não fosse o bem de seu clã. E não podia esquecer que tinha perdido um de seus irmãos naquela emboscada também. Mingjun podia desprezá-lo por ter sido concebido fora de uma união estável, mas ainda era seu irmão.

Focado a não se deixar levar pela raiva e tristeza que queria corroê-lo, Mu Ziyang voltou-se para o futuro noivo – ou seria cunhado? Não tinha certeza do que os irmãos haviam decidido – e o viu enxugar as lágrimas com a manga da blusa, sem parecer perceber sua presença. Usou aquilo a seu favor, escrutinando os traços alheios como quem tenta olhar todos os detalhes de um enigma antes de resolvê-lo.

Ling Chao era mais bonito que o irmão, mas seus traços delicados e olhar frágil não chamavam a atenção de Mu Ziyang. Não existiria atração física se o casamento fosse com o mais novo. YueYue, por outro lado, conseguia prender seu olhar por longos segundos e Mu Ziyang até se pegou pensando que não seria o fim do mundo estar ao lado dele, por quanto tempo aquele casamento fosse durar.

\- Não é educado entrar em lugares onde não foi convidado. – a voz firme e levemente rouca o assustou e Mu Ziyang percebeu que estava prestando atenção no outro por tempo demais. O olhar que recebeu não foi tão repreensor quanto as palavras, o que o fez imaginar que YueYue estava mais constrangido por ter sido visto em um momento de fragilidade do que realmente nervoso. – Se puder me deixar sozinho, já encontro com você e seu pai na sala.

Mu Ziyang não tinha chegado ao maior cargo militar de seu clã abaixando a cabeça para qualquer intimidação, mesmo que velada, então negou levemente com a cabeça e deu dois passos para frente. Sua postura também ficou mais ereta e sua expressão passou a demonstrar seriedade.

\- Eu entendo sua atitude defensiva, mas eu sou o outro lado desse acordo e acho que precisamos ter uma conversa sobre o que será desse... Casamento. – percebeu na mesma hora que YueYue não ficou muito contente em não ser obedecido. – A não ser que meu noivo seja o Ling Chao. Nesse caso terei essa conversa diretamente com ele.

\- Não vai chegar perto do meu irmão. Ele é uma criança ainda e nem deveria ter sido envolvido nessa proposta. Não sei o que você e seu pai têm na cabeça. – cortante e nervoso, do jeito que tinha sido com o próprio Ling Chao quando o tirou da sala. Mu Ziyang estava realmente curioso quanto à personalidade do futuro marido. – Mas se quer tanto conversar, que seja. – ele cruzou os braços e esperou, como se quisesse que Mu Ziyang falasse e saísse logo de sua frente.

Realmente queria. Não gostava que outras pessoas o vissem mal, alem de seu irmão. E ter que decidir aquela coisa toda de casamento enquanto seu peito ainda doía pela perda de sua mãe lhe parecia insensível e um desrespeito à memória dela.

Mesmo que soubesse que, aparentemente, fosse a melhor opção.

Ou, talvez, a única.

\- Você sabe que não é muito provável que exista um casamento feliz nessa situação, certo? – YueYue sentiu vontade de torcer o nariz ao ver o outro sentando em sua poltrona sem pedir. – Não digo impossível, principalmente se decidirmos nos conhecer melhor e nos divertir juntos, mas devemos estabelecer algumas regras para um bom convívio até que nossa união seja desfeita.

Aquilo era algo que ambos pareciam interessados que acontecesse. Com certeza teria que ser depois de alguns séculos e ambos seriam mal vistos, como o próprio Wang Cong por romper compromissos, mas não viam realmente um futuro para ambos.

\- Não existe essa necessidade, você sabe bem. Podemos ser apenas colegas e fingir uma relação amorosa apenas aos olhos dos outros. Teremos que dormir no mesmo quarto para não despertar fofocas, assim como devo pedir que mantenha uma discrição sobre qualquer caso que venha a ter. Para além disso não acho que deveríamos ter regras ou um manual de comportamento. Minha vida particular sempre foi exatamente o que o nome diz: particular.

Mais uma vez, Mu Ziyang sentiu que YueYue estava na defensiva. Mesmo que não fosse o melhor momento, um sorriso escapou de seus lábios e ele arqueou as sobrancelhas ao pensar que seria divertido conseguir derrubar aquela frieza e marra toda.

\- Se você acredita que sou como meu pai, que não pode ver uma mulher bonita que quer ter filhos com ela, devo dizer que é uma ideia equivocada. Pretendo manter a fidelidade em nosso casamento, e isso não é nenhum esforço. – ele apoiou os cotovelos nos braços da poltrona e entrelaçou os dedos da mão. – E, apesar de toda essa sua pose de homem de gelo, quero deixar claro que não me importo se você quiser experimentar um relacionamento de verdade comigo. Podemos nos divertir... Principalmente porque sei que você vai gostar quando a gente se marcar.

Os olhos de YueYue se arregalaram ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Não tinha pensado naquela parte, já que apenas o casamento já era informação demais para seu cérebro naquele momento.

Os vampiros não eram o que podia ser chamado de românticos quando se tratava de uniões. As cerimônias eram frias e os contratos eram assinados sem muita comoção. Também não era muito comum que realmente se casassem, com cerimônias e tudo mais. O mais comum era que apenas passassem a ter um relacionamento e dividissem a vida.

Tudo aquilo porque se casar envolvia se amarrar ao outro de forma íntima e quase eterna. Afinal, era na primeira noite após o contrato de casamento que os dois vampiros se marcavam como pertencentes um ao outro.

O ato era bem íntimo, envolvia que ambos se mordessem durante o sexo, sugando o sangue do companheiro. Em nenhuma outra ocasião era permitido que um vampiro tomasse sangue do outro, por ser uma forma de se prenderem e por ser doloroso para ambas as partes. Inclusive era o motivo daquilo ser feito durante o sexo, nublando assim o desconforto com o prazer.

A marca que surgia dessa ação era eterna e, no caso da união entre líderes, deveria ser feita em lugares bem expostos, como o pescoço. Dali tinha surgido aquela fixação toda dos humanos sobre marcas de mordidas de vampiros no pescoço.

Era estranho pensar que criaturas imortais e, em sua maioria, não monogâmica, continuasse com uma tradição como aquela. Ainda mais quando não existia nenhum ganho ou perda envolvida naquele ato em si, a não ser o fato dos envolvidos saberem que se pertencem, mas aquilo era quase como uma prova de que o casal estava mesmo em comum acordo com o casamento.

E deveria mesmo estar, já que apenas poucas fadas conheciam formas de remover a marca sem que uma das partes precisasse morrer. E um vampiro só podia ter uma por vez, então...

Nunca agradeceria tanto por ter impedido que Ling Chao se metesse naquela loucura.

O olhar de espanto de YueYue fez Mu Ziyang querer se bater, já que aquele não era o momento para aquele tipo de assunto. Tinha sido de tão extrema insensibilidade que, por um momento, pensou ter estragado tudo.

\- Olha, desculpa, eu não...

\- Eu sei, eu entendi. – YueYue engoliu seco e respirou fundo para que não ficasse aparente que estava tremendo. – Eu sei que a marca é importante para que não desconfiem de nada, mas eu posso pedir que a gente adie um pouco? Não acho que posso fazer... Isso... Não agora. – o olhar caiu para a fita em seu pulso e Mu Ziyang se sentiu ainda pior.

\- Não se preocupe. Nada vai acontecer até a hora certa. Podemos calar qualquer comentário ao dizer que ainda estamos em luto e que devemos esperar um pouco, não se preocupe. Eu só fui um idiota, espero que me perdoe.

A partir dali o clima pareceu pesar demais entre eles e, em um acordo mudo, deixaram a biblioteca para ir até a sala, onde encontraram Zhou Rui e Wang Cong conversando sobre o que pareciam ser os preparativos para a cerimônia, que não poderia demorar a acontecer.

YueYue e Mu Ziyang se entreolharam e sabiam que estavam pensando a mesma coisa.

Daquele momento em diante não teria mais volta.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Você devia descer. Não é muito educado que fique no seu quarto quando temos visitas lá na sala. – YueYue estava encostado no batente da porta, observando o irmão tentar ignorar sua presença. Ling Chao olhava o teto e brincava com uma rosa branca próxima aos lábios. Ele tinha adquirido essa mania de brincar com as flores e tê-las perto de si desde muito novinho, uma vez que sua mãe fizera questão que a roseira branca fosse plantada nos jardins justamente para simbolizar a pureza do menino. YueYue sabia que era uma forma de sentir a mãe por perto. – Zhangjing vem para cozinhar pra você essa noite. E disse que vai preparar um bolo. – a informação teve o efeito que queria, que foi Ling Chao virando para ele, para ter certeza que não era algum truque. – Ele vem mesmo. Eu pedi para Yanjun para chamá-lo, mas a gente precisa conversar antes.

\- Eu não quero falar com você.

\- Eu sei. – mesmo com a hostilidade, YueYue se aproximou e sentou na cama alheia, sendo imitado por Ling Chao. – Conversei com Mu Ziyang, com Zhou Rui e com Wang Cong, e o casamento vai acontecer em uma semana. Espera... – ele interrompeu o que sabia ser uma enxurrada de reclamações vindas do irmão. – Sei que não acha certo que eu faça isso, mas mesmo que eu fizesse a loucura de te deixar casar no meu lugar, seria ilegal. Você ainda é uma criança e não podemos esperar até que seja legalmente um adulto para que possa se casar. – aquele argumento tinha lhe surgido depois que se acalmou e pensou com clareza. Queria ter pensado nele antes da discussão.

\- Mas e o BuFan? E o encontro de vocês? E... E o que você sente? – Ling Chao se segurava para não amassar a flor em suas mãos, achando o mundo injusto demais. – Vai jogar tudo fora assim?

YueYue fez com que Ling Chao encostasse a cabeça em seu ombro e passou a acariciar os fios claros com carinho. Os cabelos dele sempre tinham sido em um branco tão profundo quando o das rosas que sempre o cercavam.

\- O encontro não existirá porque o festival está cancelado. BuFan vai receber uma ordem para ficar em Mavericks até Wang Cong voltar para o clã dele, o que só vai acontecer após o casamento. – ele sabia que Ling Chao estava indignado com aquilo, mas apenas continuou a falar, tão calmamente quanto podia. – Eu mandei uma carta explicando toda a situação para ele. Ela vai chegar quando for o momento certo.

\- Você não vai ficar casado pra sempre, né? Pode pedir pra ele te esperar e...

\- Não seria egoísta com ele dessa forma. Não sei quanto tempo será necessário para que eu possa deixar Mu Ziyang, então o melhor é que BuFan se sinta livre para amar quem quiser. Se for para que a gente fique junto no futuro, então vai acontecer. – Aquelas palavras não convenciam nem a ele mesmo, mas eram necessárias.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, até que Ling Chao se afastou e sorriu, mesmo que fosse visível sua contrariedade com toda a situação.

\- E quando vai acontecer a cerimônia mesmo? Mamãe queria uma festa bonita e que você se vestisse de branco, lembra? Como não vai ter festa, pelo menos a sua roupa pode ser como ela queria.

Pela primeira vez, desde que recebera a notícia da morte de Zhouyi, YueYue conseguiu sorrir de leve. Seu irmão podia não aceitar muito bem tudo aquilo, mas estaria ao seu lado e era tudo o que realmente importava para ele.

\- Eu não ligo realmente pra isso, você me conhece. Mas se for te deixar feliz, vou vestir branco. Zhou Rui e Wang Cong decidiram que vão espalhar a noticia do noivado hoje e em dois dias tornará oficial a morte da mamãe. Então, com os líderes aqui para prestarem as homenagens, faremos o anúncio da cerimônia. – não queria demonstrar o quanto estava assustado por estar se casando em menos de dez dias. Aquilo soava tão louco em sua cabeça.

\- Você vai ficar bem mesmo com aquele cara?

\- Vou sim. Nós conversamos e tentaremos ser bons amigos até a poeira baixar. Ele quer o mesmo que nós e está se sacrificando tanto quanto eu, então estamos no mesmo barco.

\- Espero que ele cuide bem de você. Não fui com a cara dele.

\- Você ia casar com ele, Ling Chao.

\- Isso era antes. Agora ele vai casar com o meu irmão, então eu não gosto dele.

YueYue negou com a cabeça, rindo de leve da linha de raciocínio nada coerente do mais novo e levantou, puxando-o para fora do quarto. Ainda precisavam ser bons anfitriões para seus convidados.

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gostaram? Não? Me deixem saber ^^  
> Aqui temos a interação do casal que vai para o altar, também uma reação não muito boa do Ling Chao quanto ao futuro cunhado kkkkkkkk E será que BuFan vai aceitar ser afastado dessa forma, bem quando ele e YueYue estavam começando algo?  
> Bjs e até o próximo capítulo *-*


	8. Casamento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá!!  
> Como você estão, povo? Prontos para votar amanhã?  
> Não esqueçam de todos os protocolos de segurança, ok? ^^
> 
> Eu acho que esse capítulo ficou mais ambíguo do que deveria, mas eu acabei gostando do resultado kkkkkkkk Então espero que gostem também *-*
> 
> Boa leitura!

Os dias que se seguiram não foram fáceis. Primeiro YueYue teve que lidar com a comoção popular sobre a morte de sua mãe, sem poder dizer a ninguém que havia sido um crime horrendo que a privara da eternidade.

“Um animal apareceu na estrada e o motorista perdeu o controle e bateu em uma árvore. A batida foi tão violenta que restaram apenas algumas partes dos corpos no carro totalmente destruído”.

Um acidente. A população imaginava que era apenas um acidente que matara Zhouyi.

Sabia que logo começariam os boatos sobre as reais causas da morte, mas esperava que a população pudesse se contentar com aquela mentira até acharem os culpados pelo assassinato.

E por falar em mentira, além do anúncio, YueYue estava lidando com a reação de todos em relação ao casamento. Os líderes, acima de tudo, acharam um absurdo que houvesse uma união de clãs, pois poderia desbalancear toda a harmonia existente até então. Um clã tão grande e com tanto poder seria problemático. Para a surpresa de todos, entretanto, Mu Ziyang se pronunciou imediatamente, abrindo mão de sua origem para se tornar um vampiro da Qin. Ele renegaria seu clã em nome do que sentia.

Os líderes só não tinham ideia de que o que sentia não tinha nada de romântico.

Algumas rebeliões explodiram naquele meio tempo, mas felizmente a notícia do casamento pareceu acalmar até aqueles mais fervorosos. Para eles um sangue puro, mesmo um que não fosse de seu clã, era melhor que um transformado que conhecia tudo e, por mais de um século, trabalhara para a melhoria de seu lar.

\- Eles são um bando de filhos da... – Ling Chao não conseguiu terminar a frase porque Zhangjing fez questão de fazê-lo encher a boca de bolo.

\- O bolo está gostoso? Acha que os noivos vão gostar? – era óbvio que as perguntas eram apenas para que Ling Chao ficasse em silêncio e não acabasse falando impropérios em frente à Mu Ziyang, que aparecera para observar os preparativos das comidas que seriam servidas para os poucos convidados no dia seguinte.

Ele não ajudava, não atrapalhava e parecia se divertir com o leve desprezo que recebia do futuro cunhado.

\- Meu irmão come até pedra se deixar, você sabe. O mau gosto dele não conta. E ninguém liga pro outro noivo. Mas eu gostei, isso que importa. – Ling Chao encarou Mu Ziyang com as sobrancelhas erguidas, como se esperasse por uma resposta à altura. Resposta que não veio.

Ele ainda não se conformava que YueYue estivesse se sacrificando à tal ponto e, apesar de saber que soava infantil, despejava suas frustrações sobre o recém chegado, sem muito peso na consciência.

Quanto mais rápido ele se enchesse, menos tempo aquele casamento duraria e mais rápido YueYue poderia ficar com quem gostava de verdade.

\- Não ligue pra ele, Ziyang. Ling Chao está acostumado a ter tudo o que quer sempre. – Zhangjing protegia o menino, mas fora alertado por YueYue que não devia deixá-lo atormentar Mu Ziyang. Ling Chao torceu o nariz ao ouvir o amigo tratando o outro pelo primeiro nome tão naturalmente, como o próprio havia pedido para ser chamado.

\- Eu não ligo. Ling Chao é uma criança e é normal que pense que vou roubar o irmão dele.

Irritado por ser chamado daquela forma, o mais novo se levantou e, a passos largos, saiu da cozinha fazendo questão de trombar com o outro no caminho para fora.

\- Tem coragem de chamar ele de criança. Vai ter que lidar com o mau humor dele por semanas. – Zhangjing, assim como o restante das pessoas, não fazia ideia de que aquele casamento era totalmente de fachada. YueYue até se viu tentado em abrir a verdade para os mais próximos, mas não poderia confiar que ficassem em silêncio em qualquer que fosse a situação. – YueYue vai brigar com você por provocar o Ling Chao, ou pode ficar chateado por não se darem bem, e não é uma boa ter um noivo chateado às vésperas do casamento.

\- Não se preocupe, eu sei como fazer ele ficar feliz de novo. - o ar travesso de Mu Ziyang fez Zhangjing ficar envergonhado e mandar o mais alto para fora de sua cozinha.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Você não acredita do que aquele resto de... Wow! – Ling Chao havia entrado, tempestuosamente, no quarto do irmão, pronto para soltar todos os xingamentos possíveis sobre Mu Ziyang, mas se viu preso a imagem de YueYue, parando em frente ao espelho, com as roupas que usaria no casamento.

Apesar da lenda de que não era possível que vampiros vissem seus reflexos não ter sido inventada, ela havia caído no esquecimento quando os espelhos pararam de ser produzidos com prata e passaram a ser feitos com metais menos nobres. E, por isso, foi normal ver YueYue se olhando de cima a baixo e alisando alguns amassados imaginários no tecido.

\- Eu sei, eu sei, você tinha escolhido aquele branco pra mim, mas não consigo vestir e sentir que estou usando com a pessoa certa. – a roupa do YueYue era preta com adornos dourados que o deixavam parecendo alguma espécie de príncipe. – É idiotice, mas...

\- Você tá lindo. – Ling Chao esqueceu tudo o que tinha acontecido até então para puxar YueYue para um abraço apertado. – Vai poder usar a que eu escolhi quando se separar daquele chato e for casar com quem realmente importa. – ele se afastou e olhou o irmão com uma expressão fofa. – Vai deixar todo mundo babando.

\- Para de ser bobo e me diz o que te trouxe aqui com tanta pressa.

\- Não foi nada. Só de você deixar aquele idiota do seu noivo te querendo e depois deixar ele na mão já vai fazer eu me sentir vingado pelo que ele disse.

\- Ling Chao!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mesmo que YueYue quisesse se focar nas brincadeiras, implicâncias e comentários do irmão para ignorar o tempo passando, não era como se isso fizesse com que ele, de fato, desacelerasse.

Quando se deu conta, o dia havia raiado, estava cercado de empregados de Zhou Rui - que o arrumariam para a celebração -, com mais de uma dúzia de líderes e outros associados acomodados nos quartos de hóspedes e um Mu Ziyang tendo que lidar com a parte social praticamente sozinho (ele havia sido bem veemente sobre não aceitar ajuda para se preparar, e YueYue sentiu inveja por não poder fazer o mesmo sem sofrer com uma chuva de chantagens emocionais e comentários maldosos de Zhou Rui).

Seu dia fora tão corrido que só poucos minutos antes da cerimônia começar que pode ficar sozinho em seu quarto para se preparar psicologicamente para tudo que estava para acontecer. Caminhou até a cômoda e abriu a primeira gaveta, tirando de lá uma rosa e um envelope. BuFan havia lhe respondido assim que soubera do casamento, mas não tivera coragem de abrir a carta, pois sentia que desistiria de tudo se lesse o que quer que ele tivesse escrito. Não o faria naquele momento também, apenas queria poder senti-lo perto de alguma forma, então beijou a rosa com delicadeza e fez o mesmo com o envelope antes de guardá-los no lugar.

Parte de YueYue se arrependia amargamente por não ter demonstrado seus sentimento antes. Queria que BuFan soubesse que o amava. Queria que BuFan pudesse sentir aqueles beijos e saber que tudo aquilo que estava se obrigando a fazer era nada se comparado com o que sentia por ele.

Mas era tarde demais.

\- Vamos? – Zhou Rui não bateu na porta antes de entrar, o que assustou YueYue de leve. – Mu Ziyang está pronto e vocês devem entrar juntos na sala de celebrações. – ele segurou a porta aberta e esperou que YueYue fechasse a gaveta e o acompanhasse. – A cerimônia é simples, mas espero que tenham preparados votos fofos e convincentes para esse bando de abutre parar de tentar pegar alguma mentira. Mu Ziyang se desdobrou para inventar uma história sobre vocês, então seja tão irrefutável quanto ele. – os passos dos dois eram lentos e as vozes não passavam de sussurros. - Sobre a marca...

\- Não vai ter marca.

\- Calado. Sobre a marca, os líderes aceitaram que não existe clima para que algo desse tipo aconteça, então não haverá pressão, mas eu não confiaria na palavra deles, então não se prenda a fantasias bobas de felizes para sempre e faça o que deve ser feito o quanto antes.

Eles chegaram à frente da porta, onde encontraram Mu Ziyang e Wang Cong os esperando. YueYue cumprimentou ambos com um aceno de cabeça.

\- Eu conversei com o cerimonialista e ele disse que, diante das circunstâncias, tudo será rápido e poderemos nos recolher assim que desejarmos. Acho que seria de bom tom ficarmos para cortar o bolo, mas depois sair, porque acabei tendo que inventar muitos detalhes naquela história que pensamos sobre nós e eles vão acabar querendo te testar de todas as formas sem que eu possa te dizer nada antes.

YueYue concordou. Não estava nem um pouco interessado em bater papo mesmo, e agradecia por Mu Ziyang ter sido esperto para enganar a todos tão bem. A história que haviam inventado dois dias antes parecia segura o suficiente, mas sabia que mais da metade das pessoas dentro daquela sala tiraria o clã de suas mãos se assim pudesse e não se deixariam levar por qualquer conto de fadas amarradinho e pronto.

Mu Ziyang estendeu a mão para que YueYue a segurasse e os dois viram Zhou Rui e Wang Cong entrarem na frente deles na sala, fechando a porta para que fosse aberta pelo casal, quando estivessem prontos para começar a cerimônia.

\- Olha, eu sei que agora não é o melhor momento pra dizer isso, mas se quiser desistir...

\- Eu não posso. – a resposta de YueYue foi clara, mesmo que baixa. – Vai dar tudo certo. Não precisamos fazer disso tudo um martírio, não é? – Mu Ziyang podia ver que aquelas palavras eram para tentar convencer a si mesmo e não ele, mas concordou mesmo assim.

\- Nosso casamento será bom, mesmo que longe dos olhos dos outro ele não passe de uma amizade. – Mu Ziyang tinha ajustado a própria mentalidade naqueles últimos dias e estava disposto a fazer daquela experiência a menos penosa possível. Se ambos estavam de acordo que aquilo não seria eterno, então só precisavam passar pela parte difícil e construir uma amizade. Não parecia o fim do mundo. - Eu te prometo.

Seguro pelas palavras alheias, YueYue foi quem abriu a porta para que pudessem iniciar tudo aquilo de uma vez.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O lugar era repleto de cadeiras, mas não mais de vinte e cinco eram ocupadas. Lobos, vampiros e fadas se dividiam ordenadamente para apreciar a cerimônia e até mesmo dois notebooks foram dispostos na sala para que líderes humanos pudessem presenciar o momento. Era um momento importante e que dizia respeito a todos, mesmo que, no fundo, fosse algo tão íntimo para os noivos.

Ling Chao estava ao lado do vampiro que celebraria a união e, apesar de suas ressalvas, conseguiu sorrir para o irmão.

Poderia infernizar o cunhado depois, aquele momento era de YueYue.

O discurso do cerimonialista foi totalmente sem graça e levou longos minutos. Nele ele dizia sobre a importância da sinceridade e do amor entre duas pessoas para que casamentos durassem para sempre. Como que em uma provocação muda, olhou para Wang Cong quando disse que traições não era um ato de poligamia, mas de falta de caráter. Depois fez questão de ressaltar as responsabilidades de estar em um clã diferente, mas sempre aliviava as palavras duras com outras suaves sobre amor e compreensão.

YueYue queria arrancar a cabeça dele com suas próprias mãos pelas provocações.

Depois disso foi o momento dos noivos fazerem seus votos.

\- Eu, Mu Ziyang, filho do clã Mavericks, abdico de todos os meus direitos de nascimento para me tornar marido de YueYue, filho do clã Qin. A partir desse momento pertenço ao seu clã, assim como pertencemos um ao outro. – YueYue estava chocado com a capacidade de atuação do homem à sua frente. Os olhos dele pareciam brilhar ao dizer aquelas palavras, e o sorriso que adornava seus lábios podia ser facilmente confundido com o de alguém apaixonado. – Espero ser um líder tão competente para o clã Qin como YueYue tem sido para o meu coração.

Brega.

Se a situação não fosse tão importante, YueYue teria rido abertamente.

Aparentemente Mu Ziyang era bom ator, mas não muito competente com as palavras.

\- Eu, YueYue, filho do clã Qin e sucessor direto de Qin Zhouyi, abdico de meus direitos como líder para que esse poder seja único e exclusivo de meu marido. De agora em diante somos um mesmo sangue, uma mesma essência, um mesmo ser, e espero que possamos continuar assim pela eternidade. – mesmo que quisesse se esconder por causa da vergonha, esticou as mãos para tocar as de Mu Ziyang antes de continuar a falar. – Sinto muito por sermos obrigados a oficializar nossos sentimentos em um momento tão conturbado, mas não vou me arrepender nunca desse passo que estamos dando em nossas vidas.

YueYue era um devorador de livros e, apesar de não ser tão bom quanto o assunto era interpretar para o público, sabia como ninguém quais palavras deveriam ser usadas e em quais momentos. Tanto que até arrancou suspiros de uma ou outra pessoa que os assistia.

Após os votos, eles continuaram para a parte chata de assinatura de documentos, mas não ficaram livres assim que terminaram, tendo suas atenções chamadas para o que realmente finalizaria a cerimônia.

E podiam dizer que vampiros não eram lá muito criativos.

\- Podem se beijar. – o vampiro que estava celebrando o casamento não expressava nenhuma animação, mas encarava os dois noivos com curiosidade. Ele chegou até a arquear as sobrancelhas quando o casal continuou onde estavam.

Mu Ziyang viu que YueYue não faria nenhum movimento e sorriu, soltando uma de suas mãos para levar até o rosto ruborizado e deu dois passos para frente. YueYue suspirou quando as testas se encostaram, e ele não pode ignorar o arrepio que correu por sua coluna ao ouvir Mu Ziyang rir baixinho de sua inércia.

Não sabia o que fazer.

Nunca tivera a oportunidade de beijar ninguém, nem quando era humano e menos ainda depois de ser transformado, então apenas deixou que Mu Ziyang tomasse as rédeas da situação e torceu mentalmente para não arruinar tudo com sua inexperiência.

Primeiro sentiu os lábios grossos acariciando os seus, sem pressa. Sua resposta instintiva foi repetir o movimento e entreabrir os lábios em uma autorização muda para que o contato fosse aprofundado.

E Mu Ziyang não se fez de rogado. Mesmo que mantivesse o toque leve em seu rosto, o beijou com tanta vontade que YueYue não pôde conter que um gemido baixinho e abafado fosse ouvido pelos presentes, que estavam em silêncio até aquele momento.

Constrangedor.

Para tentar ajudar o irmão, Ling Chao puxou uma salva de palmas, fazendo com que o casal encerrasse o contato aos poucos e se afastasse, sorrindo para os convidados.

Quem conhecia Mu Ziyang, saberia que, ao contrário de YueYue, ele carregava um sorriso verdadeiro em seu rosto.

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gostaram? Não? Me deixem saber!  
> Sim... O casamento rolou e agora ficam várias perguntas: será que essa promessa de amizade vai mesmo funcionar? Como será quando BuFan voltar? Será que alguém vai desconfiar desse casamento? E será que o assassino de Zhouyi estava entre as pessoas assistindo tudo?
> 
> Bjs e até semana que vem ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá ^^  
> Sem enrolação por aqui hoje.  
> Era pra ter saído ontem esse capítulo, mas eles só me enrolaram kkkkkkkkk  
> Espero que gostem *-*

\- Você não disse que seu quarto era tão bonito. – Mu Ziyang gracejou assim que entraram no cômodo e a porta se fechou às suas costas. – E nem que era tão viciado em leitura. – seus olhos iam de detalhe em detalhe do quarto, parando no livreiro que adornava uma das paredes, com o que pareciam ser títulos que não tinham espaço na biblioteca que visitara antes.

\- Minha mãe escolheu tudo aqui. Ela disse que eu poderia mudar quando enjoasse, mas eu nunca fiz. Eu gosto daqui como é. – YueYue estava nervoso, mas tentou apenas embarcar na conversa e ignorar o sentimento de que algo poderia dar errado. – Eu vou tomar um banho, tirar essa roupa. Fique à vontade, suas coisas estão naquele guarda-roupas. – ele apontou para as portas que normalmente não eram usadas, e que fora informado anteriormente que seria onde as roupas e demais objetos de Mu Ziyang seriam guardados.

Se estava contente de precisar dividir o quarto com o esposo? Nem um pouco. A amizade que estavam construindo não era forte o suficiente para que confiasse que o outro manteria a palavra de respeitá-lo, mas não tinha escolha. Se Mu Ziyang dormisse em outro quarto ou mesmo fora da cama, os empregados seriam os primeiros a fofocar sobre e não teriam paz. Não poderiam arriscar que alguém desconfiasse do casamento.

Mu Ziyang ainda abriu a boca para tentar acalmar YueYue, mas nem teve tempo, já que o outro apenas sumiu na outra porta que tinha ali dentro. Suspirou e bagunçou os cabelos com a mão antes de ir até onde tinha sido indicado e separou algumas roupas para dormir, pensando em como aquele dia tinha virado algo bem diferente do que tinha se preparado para enfrentar.

Não que o casamento em si já não fosse assustador o suficiente, mas saber que poderia sentir algo por seu marido apenas por ter trocado um beijo com ele? Aquilo, definitivamente, não estava em seus planos.

Com certeza não estava apaixonado, mas não era idiota ao ponto de ignorar o fato de que o beijo que trocou com YueYue tinha mexido com ele.

Muito.

Balançou a cabeça, em um ato bobo, como se os pensamentos pudessem apenas desaparecer se o fizesse, e se focou em ver se todas as suas coisas estavam ali. Além da muda de roupa, separou também seu celular, vendo que o aparelho estava com a bateria intacta desde o dia anterior - as fadas tinham feito um bom trabalho com os humanos quando se dizia respeito em manter as tecnologias de forma mais limpa e mais eficiente – e mandando uma mensagem para seus irmãos que, por segurança, se mantiveram em Mavericks e não puderam comparecer ao casamento.

Ele era o segundo mais velho dos cinco, mas nunca teria lugar como líder, já que era fruto de uma traição de seu pai. Não que se importasse. Estava contente de saber que Zheng seria treinado para aquela posição e ainda teria Xikan e LuoJie ao seu lado. Era muito difícil aceitar que Mingjun não estaria mais com eles, sendo o pedante e chato de sempre, mas era preciso seguir em frente e Mu Ziyang sabia que, quando seu pai decidisse deixar a liderança, Mavericks estaria em boas mãos.

Passou alguns minutos conversando com Xikan, até ter sua atenção chamada por YueYue saindo do banheiro. Ele usava uma bermuda larga e uma camiseta regata, que mostrava muito mais pele do que tinha podido ver dele em todos aqueles dias. Ele sempre se vestia de um jeito tão formal que Mu Ziyang teve que controlar a expressão abobada ao ver que as roupas escondiam um corpo muito bem esculpido e bem masculino.

Para disfarçar seu escrutínio, pigarreou e se apressou a andar em direção ao banheiro, agora desocupado.

\- As toalhas estão na gaveta de baixo. Pode usar as coisas do armário também. – Mu Ziyang só concordou com a cabeça antes de entrar e se fechar ali. YueYue suspirou e olhou fixamente para a cama antes de se focar em secar os próprios cabelos.

Era obvio que estava preocupado com o que a noite lhe agradava, mas preferia esperar para sofrer quando realmente tivesse que se deitar ao lado de Mu Ziyang.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando Mu Ziyang voltou para o quarto, a cama continuava intocada e YueYue estava na poltrona que ladeava o livreiro, mas parecia mais preso em seus pensamentos do que realmente prestando atenção nas palavras do livro em seu colo. Lembrou de Zhangjing dizer algo sobre YueYue sempre ser repreendido pela mãe por acabar dormindo na biblioteca e temeu que aquilo acontecesse naquela noite.

\- Meus irmãos mandaram dizer que você é um louco por casar comigo. – percebeu que recebeu a atenção que precisava e sorriu do jeito mais sincero que poderia pensar. – Eles disseram que não se importam de se juntar ao Ling Chao para me bater se eu fizer algo errado com você. – aquilo não tinha sido invenção, uma vez que aqueles três eram bem dados a provocá-lo por qualquer coisa. Assim como seu pai, eles sabiam da farsa, mas faziam questão de dizer que logo Mu Ziyang estaria perdidamente apaixonado e seria o marido mais bobo do mundo.

Mu Ziyang negava, obviamente. Nunca tinha se apaixonado e não era um casamento arranjado que mudaria aquilo.

Por mais atraído que estivesse por seu marido de mentira.

\- Não deixe Ling Chao conhecê-los, então. Eles vão proteger meu irmão também e você nunca mais vai ter paz na vida. – YueYue fechou o livro e o colocou de volta entre os outros tantos. Mu Ziyang o viu engolir seco e respirar fundo antes de andar até a cama, o que o fez tomar uma atitude e interrompê-lo no ato de retirar as cobertas para deitar. – O que?

\- Olha, eu sei que não me conhece direito e toda essa situação é extremamente desconfortável, mas eu peço que confie em mim. – YueYue arregalou os olhos e ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso pelo pedido inesperado. – É loucura, mas eu juro que você pode confiar nas minhas palavras. Acredite quando eu digo que nada vai acontecer nessa cama ou em qualquer outro lugar dessa casa sem que você esteja de acordo. – ele sabia que a palavra “querer” era forte demais para aquela situação.

\- Você sabe que não é bem assim. Os outros líderes...

\- Não me importa o que aqueles idiotas vão pensar ou falar. Tudo vai acontecer quando tiver que ser.

A firmeza das palavras de Mu Ziyang pareceram deixar o ambiente bem mais leve e YueYue conseguiu até mesmo esboçar um sorriso ao concordar com a cabeça. Depois daquilo não existiram mais dúvidas sobre de deitar e se preparar para dormir um ao lado do outro.

Mu Ziyang ficou de lado, observando YueYue, que fazia o mesmo com o teto. Não estava com sono e sua propensão para falar era mais forte do que pensava. Tanto que, mesmo em silêncio, pareceu chamar a atenção do outro.

\- O que foi?

\- Você é quieto. Não ri, não fala muito, fica enfiado nos livros... Se eu não te conhecesse, pensaria que é um vampiro. – a piada idiota até pra si mesmo arrancou uma risada gostosa de YueYue, que também revirou os olhos para mostrar que, apesar de rir, achara a frase péssima. – O que? Eu consegui te fazer rir pelo menos. – aquilo era verdade e YueYue acabou virando de lado para poder olhar Mu Ziyang como ele fazia consigo. – Não tô com sono e a gente precisa se conhecer.

\- A gente já se conhece. Passamos quase duas semanas nisso.

\- Eu conheço o que todo mundo sabe, mas se sou seu marido, preciso saber de tudo, certo? Até porque teve umas pessoas que não engoliram muito a nossa história inventada, igual aquele seu amigo cozinheiro. Ele fez uma cara de que ia te encher de perguntas depois, então...

Zhangjing era esperto e YueYue quis dar um tapa em sua própria testa quando pensou que aquilo poderia acontecer. Ele tinha ficado com Zhangjing e Yanjun a maior parte do tempo na noite em que “conhecera” Mu Ziyang, então era bem óbvio que ele poderia desconfiar.

\- Droga. Ele e o Yanjun não vão me deixar em paz. – falou baixo, já pensando em alguma estratégia para contornar a situação. – O que disse pra ele? Sei que deu detalhes a mais da história para todos, mas não sei o que.

\- Bom, você é previsível e todos estavam bem curiosos de como mantivemos um romance se nunca te viam saindo daqui. Eu contei o que combinamos, que nos conhecemos na Lua de Sangue porque eu vim com meu pai, e que eu acabei perdidamente apaixonado pelo homem de olhos mais doces do mundo. – ele viu YueYue desviar o olhar, encabulado, e riu por perceber que ele tinha dificuldade de lidar com elogios. – Mas mesmo me fazendo de noivo apaixonado, eles não me deram descanso e ficaram me atormentando, então eu disse que nos falávamos por celular, como qualquer pessoa normal. Disse que tentei te conquistar desde aquele dia e que não foi uma tarefa fácil, mas que você acabou vendo que eu era um cara legal. E sobre você não sair, eu disse que não adiantaria, já que estive em meu treinamento militar desde que me deu uma chance e não poderíamos nos ver de qualquer jeito. – ele pausou a narrativa ao ver que YueYue estava com uma expressão contrariada. – Disse algo errado?

\- É que... Eu não uso celular. – YueYue fez uma careta e coçou a cabeça por se sentir mal em estragar os detalhes bem criados. – Nada contra, mas eu não teria para quem mandar mensagens ou com quem falar tanto assim que não pudesse ser por telefone. E também tem cartas. Não sei o que as pessoas têm contra. Eu gosto.

Mu Ziyang arqueou as sobrancelhas e começou a rir. Seu marido parecia viver alguns séculos atrasado. Eram vampiros, mas estavam no ano 263 desde que a contagem fora zerada em 2221, e não em 1800 antes daquilo. Quando percebeu que tinha passado tempo demais rindo e que aquilo não estava agradando YueYue, respirou fundo e tentou se controlar.

\- Cartas? – ainda perguntou, perplexo. – Ok, eu não vou ser um idiota. Sei que tem muitos vampiros e lobos que preferem ignorar as coisas modernas, mas em Mavericks nós sempre incentivamos o uso de tecnologia pra que a gente não acabe em uma segunda idade média. Mas isso não importa, certo? Podemos arrumar um celular pra você, nem que seja apenas de enfeite. Bom, voltando ao que interessa, todos estavam bem intrigados sobre nossas famílias aceitarem ou não, já que os líderes viram Mingjun te tratar mal na reunião e eu disse que ele estava voltando com sua mãe justamente para te pedir desculpas, e que isso foi um pedido meu, já que era uma condição para que eu não rompesse totalmente com meu clã. – YueYue pareceu lembrar daquilo apenas naquele momento. – Ele foi um babaca, né?

\- Não é legal falar mal dos mortos.

\- Isso significa que foi. – Mu Ziyang riu, mesmo que sentisse um gosto amargo na boca. – Ele era um babaca sempre, mas era um bom líder e um bom irmão.

\- Vamos encontrar quem fez isso. Vamos vingá-los. – e, pela primeira vez, YueYue tomou a iniciativa de encostar em Mu Ziyang, colocando a mão sobre a dele, que estava no colchão. – E você vai me comprar um celular pra ninguém falar que sua história é uma mentira.

A conversa entre eles rendeu por horas e mais horas. Só foram adormecer quando o sol estava surgindo no horizonte.

Ninguém os incomodaria, de qualquer forma.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Pensei que você não ia deixar ele te marcar, mas pelo tempo que ficaram trancados no quarto... Nem tomou café da manhã comigo. – Ling Chao não tinha aparecido para o almoço, então YueYue foi ver o que tanto estava incomodando o irmão.

Não comer não o afetaria, mas quebrar aquela convenção social significava o mesmo para qualquer espécie. Ling Chao estava chateado. E quando foi recebido com aquelas palavras, YueYue teve ainda mais certeza daquilo.

\- Não estou marcado. – ele mostrou os dois lados do pescoço para o irmão, que só desfez o bico quando teve certeza de que não estava sendo enganado. – Eu e Mu Ziyang apenas conversamos ontem. Perdemos a hora nos conhecendo melhor para que ninguém desconfie, mas nada aconteceu, de verdade. – ele nunca tivera segredos com Ling Chao, então não era vergonha nenhuma falar sobre aquelas coisas.

\- Não foi o que pareceu na cerimônia. Pra quem nunca tinha beijado ninguém, você tava muito animado. – YueYue quis se esconder ao lembrar do momento constrangedor. – E depois vocês praticamente fugiram pro quarto, então pensei que aquele pervertido...

\- Mu Ziyang não é um pervertido.

\- Não defende ele. Ele me chamou de criança e te fez gemer no meio de um monte de pessoas. É um idiota e um pervertido. Não gosto dele.

Sem saber como contornar aquela implicância, apenas ignorou o comentário.

\- Mu Ziyang é uma pessoa legal. Mas... Mas não acho que vá acontecer nada além de beijos em público. Não tão cedo. – YueYue encolheu os ombros. – Não consigo esquecer a quem meu coração pertence de verdade.

Ling Chao viu que o irmão estava realmente para baixo com aquilo e o abraçou.

\- Leu a carta que ele te mandou? – a pergunta teve como resposta um aceno negativo de cabeça. – Por quê?

\- Porque qualquer que fossem as palavras dele, eu teria desistido de tudo.

\- Então devia ter lido. – a voz grave os assustou e os fez olhar para a porta, onde estava BuFan, com uma expressão séria. Ele não tinha entrado um único passo no quarto, mas sua presença ocupava o cômodo inteiro.

Ling Chao sorriu e correu para o guarda-costas, abraçando-o rapidamente e se afastando com uma expressão nada contente quando não foi correspondido.

\- Já entendi... Tô saindo. Só não destruam meu quarto. – ele até inflou as bochechas em seguida para dar um ar inocente, mas suas palavras deixaram YueYue totalmente sem graça.

Quando o mais novo saiu, BuFan entrou no quarto de vez, fechando a porta às suas costas sem muito cuidado. Seus passos até YueYue foram feitos rapidamente, mas quando estavam frente a frente, com YueYue de pé e tendo que olhar para cima pela diferença de altura, o maior pareceu não saber o que fazer.

\- Eu não consigo te entender, YueYue. Primeiro aceita sair comigo, depois se casa e agora... Agora diz que minhas palavras poderiam ter te impedido de casar? Quer me deixar louco? – não estava brigando, mas YueYue se encolheu pelas palavras serem tão certeiras.

\- Me desculpa, eu...

– Não preciso que se desculpe. Preciso que me explique. – ele se afastou, irritado de verdade, mas logo respirou fundo e apenas andou até a cama, se jogando ali. – Eu amo você. Sei que demorei pra dizer, mas eu te amo. Amo desde o momento em que te vi pela primeira vez e... – ele escondeu o rosto com as mãos e YueYue soube que ele estava segurando o choro. BuFan não era de chorar, mas também não era um homem frio, muito pelo contrário. Sem pensar muito, sentou-se ao seu lado e tocou a mão em seu braço, em um pedido mudo que se acalmasse. – Nem sei o que estou dizendo. Você é um homem casado agora, não deveria ouvir isso de ninguém que não seja seu marido. – ele baixou as mãos e engoliu o choro. – Me desculpe por demorar demais.

Os dois passaram a se olhar diretamente nos olhos e o tempo pareceu parar. Foi de YueYue a iniciativa de aproximar os rostos e, mesmo que o olhar de BuFan fosse de confusão, ele não se afastou até que seus lábios se encostassem levemente.

\- Eu amo você. – ele confessou e não precisou de mais nada para que BuFan o tomasse em um beijo bem diferente do que tinha compartilhado na noite anterior com Mu Ziyang. Era muito mais intenso e forte. Parecia querer expressar as coisas que estavam sentindo, como se as palavras não fossem suficiente.

Quando encerraram o beijo, não se afastaram muito mais do que o necessário para que suas bocas não estivessem unidas.

\- Eu não entendo.

\- Esse casamento foi o único jeito que arrumamos pra que eu pudesse assumir. Mu Ziyang é um líder de fachada e um marido de fachada também.

\- Mas a marca...

\- Não nos marcamos. Não por enquanto. – YueYue sorriu quando viu BuFan suspirar. – Teremos que fazer isso em algum momento, mas nenhum de nós quer isso, então acho que vai demorar um pouco.

BuFan concordou e sorriu abertamente. Eles continuaram daquela forma por mais algum tempo, apenas curtindo a presença um do outro, até BuFan se levantar e puxar YueYue com ele.

\- Eu preciso ir agora porque tenho que voltar a cuidar do Ling Chao, mas eu posso te pedir uma coisa? – YueYue concordou, ainda com um sorriso bobo adornando seus lábios. – Não deixe que ele te marque. Eu vou arrumar um jeito... Nós vamos arrumar um jeito de arrumar isso. Promete?

E o sorriso que YueYue lhe mostrou foi o suficiente para BuFan saber que ele não deixaria o marido tocá-lo se fosse com aquele propósito.

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gostaram? Não? Me deixem saber ^^  
> O que foi esse final??? YueYue traiu o Mu Ziyang com nem um dia de casados kkkkkkkkk BuFan voltou em uma hora complicada também, né? Aiai... O que será desses seres?  
> Até o próximo capítulo *-*


	10. Trégua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, pessoas!  
> Capítulo novinho pra vcs.... E grande....  
> Segurem o coração pq a partir daqui as emoções dos personagens estão a flor da pele kkkkkk
> 
> Boa leitura ^^

Mu Ziyang observava YueYue enquanto este cochilava com a cabeça sobre a mesa da biblioteca e se pegou sorrindo levemente ao perceber que o marido tinha acabado pegando no sono enquanto escrevia algo, já que o caderno ao lado da cabeça dele tinha uma frase começada, mas terminava com rabiscos inteligíveis. Além do caderno, a mesa estava forrada de vários livros sobre leis e infraestrutura, o que mostrava o quando YueYue estava ocupado antes de pegar no sono.

Mu Ziyang achava aquele lado intelectual do marido extremamente sexy.

Se o seu eu de algumas semanas antes o visse agora, com certeza ficaria chocado com o quanto tinha mudado por aquela estranha atração que passara a sentir por YueYue. Passara a querer estar perto, fazê-lo rir (mesmo que fosse uma tarefa difícil tirar dele mais do que sorrisos contidos), arrumar formas de sempre ter desconhecidos por perto para ter desculpa de ser o marido carinhoso e beijá-lo.

Estava viciado naqueles lábios.

Seus sentimentos, entretanto, não o cegavam a ponto de não sentir que YueYue não o correspondia. A distancia de sentimentos era cada vez maior, mas Mu Ziyang tinha esperanças, já que ainda podia sentir que YueYue não era totalmente indiferente à ele. Eles eram colegas, quase podiam se considerar bons amigos, e também sentia cada uma das reações que o marido tinha quando o tocava ou o beijava.

Mu Ziyang não desistiria tão fácil, por mais que ainda não admitisse estar totalmente apaixonado. Sempre que era questionado por seus irmãos, dava a resposta mais fácil: gostava de YueYue, se sentia atraído e queria saber até onde aquilo poderia evoluir.

Não era paixão.

Se enganar era sempre o caminho mais fácil quando a recíproca não é verdadeira.

\- Eu dormi... – a voz de YueYue despertou Mu Ziyang dos devaneios, fazendo-o erguer as sobrancelhas pela constatação do óbvio. – Quanto tempo eu dormi?

\- O suficiente pro seu irmão dizer que você está fugindo de dormir comigo, na frente do guarda-costas dele. Ling Chao tem que aprender a se controlar, ou vai acabar dando com a língua nos dentes. – YueYue coçou a nuca, sem graça. Era óbvio que não poderia dizer a Mu Ziyang que BuFan sabia sobre a farsa toda. Não quando nem conseguia arrumar coragem para perguntar ao marido se estaria tudo bem ele e BuFan estarem juntos.

O casamento nem era de verdade, mas aquilo ainda era uma decisão a ser conversada por ambos. Não se sentia bem por estar enganando Mu Ziyang quando ele parecia se esforçar tanto para que tudo funcionasse como deveria.

YueYue se sentia uma pessoa horrível, contudo apenas conseguiu assentir e esboçar um sorriso sem graça.

\- Não se preocupe, eu vou falar com ele mais tarde. – Mu Ziyang pareceu entender sua expressão como vergonha pelo comportamento do irmão e sorriu abertamente.

\- Pode deixar, eu disse que preciso falar com ele depois do jantar, então você pode se preparar pra nossa noite enquanto isso. – ele piscou de forma provocativa e logo riu com gosto da expressão mista de vergonha e indignação de YueYue. – Brincadeira, brincadeira. Eu disse isso só pra ele ficar quieto e funcionou muito bem, se quer saber.

\- Vocês podiam parar de brigar sempre, né? As coisas seriam mais fáceis. – ele se levantou e colocou o livro na prateleira antes de se espreguiçar e se espantar ao ver que o céu já estava bem escuro. Lembrava de ter se recolhido ali para ler alguns materiais para uma reunião importante, mas estava tão cansado que as letras não estavam fazendo tanto sentido no final das contas. Dormir tinha sido inevitável. – Eu dormi muito...

\- Duas horas, eu acho, nada exagerado. E não me surpreende. Eu posso ser o líder aos olhos de todos, mas você ainda é quem manda aqui e tem que resolver tudo. – as mãos de Mu Ziyang foram, inconscientemente, para os ombros de YueYue e iniciaram uma massagem ali. YueYue suspirou, um pouco surpreso pelo toque incomum longe de olhares alheios, mas não reclamou. – Xikan disse que eu sou um péssimo marido por não poder te ajudar muito na parte burocrática, mas eu realmente não quero estragar tudo por não saber sobre essas coisas. Eu sempre soube que não ocuparia a liderança em Mavericks, então me foquei no que era melhor.

\- Zhangjing diz que você deveria ter virado modelo ou algum artista. – aquilo era um assunto bem comum entre os empregados. – Mas acho que ter sido treinado para proteger os outros foi uma boa escolha. É uma pena que, por isso, não pode usar o sobrenome de seu pai. – escolher um caminho fora da administração do clã, fizera Mu Ziyang ter que assumir o sobrenome de sua mãe. Pelo menos a estigma de ser um “bastardo” foi amenizada com aquela escolha, já que deixou claro que não se interessava em assumir a liderança do clã.

\- Escolhi algo que pudesse ajudar meus irmãos, assim como você quando aceitou o casamento no lugar do Ling Chao. Nada mais me importou, menos ainda um sobrenome.

YueYue, até então de costas para Mu Ziyang, se virou para encará-lo. Era bom ter alguém que pensava como ele a respeito da família.

\- Então diga a Xikan que você está ajudando sim e que eu mandei pedir que ele parasse de pegar no seu pé, porque o Ling Chao já faz esse papel por aqui. – o olhar de YueYue era doce e um sorriso leve adornava os lábios bonitos.

Mu Ziyang concordou com a cabeça, mas nem pareceu perceber o próprio movimento, já que seu corpo se atraía pelo do outro, que não se moveu. Estavam quase se beijando quando o barulho da porta se abrindo abruptamente fez Mu Ziyang se afastar.

\- Vão servir o jantar. – Ling Chao disse aquilo com uma voz e expressão não muito boas, saindo dali em seguida.

YueYue e Mu Ziyang se entreolharam, um pouco sem graça, e concordaram, sem dizer qualquer palavra, em apenas irem logo para a sala de jantar.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ling Chao esteve impaciente e irritado durante o jantar todo. Seus olhos iam do irmão para Mu Ziyang e, ao contrário de ser o menino falante e até mesmo irritante com suas constantes implicâncias com o cunhado, ele apenas se manteve quieto. Seus talheres, entretanto, faziam todo o barulho que ele evitava. E, para coroar o que todo mundo tinha certeza ser algum tipo de brincadeira de mau gosto, ele saíra da mesa sem tocar em sua sobremesa.

YueYue assistiu aquilo tudo sem entender muito o que acontecia na mente do mais novo. Talvez ele tivesse interpretado errado o que vira na biblioteca, mas não precisava daquilo tudo, até porque Ling Chao sabia de seus sentimentos. Sabia que amava BuFan e nenhum momento amigável com Mu Ziyang mudaria aquilo.

Quando fez menção de segui-lo para fora da sala de jantar, o marido o interrompeu, fazendo-o lembrar que os dois tinham combinado uma conversa naquela noite e esperava que Ling Chao abaixasse um pouco a crista e o escutasse.

YueYue até tentava se enganar, mas sabia que era mole demais quando se tratava do irmão mais novo, então era bom que outra pessoa tentasse abrir os olhos dele.

Mu Ziyang comeu sua sobremesa devagar e sentiu que estava no caminho certo quando pediu uma para levar para Ling Chao comer enquanto conversavam. YueYue lhe presenteara com um sorriso tão bonito por aquela atitude simples que sentiu o coração falhar uma batida.

Seguiu pelo corredor até encontrar uma sala com a porta entreaberta. Era um espaço vazio, diferente de todos os outros na casa, o que o levava a pensar se sempre estivera assim ou se estava sendo preparado para algo especial. Encolheu os ombros e guardou aquilo para perguntar para YueYue quando fossem se deitar.

Ling Chao estava no meio da sala, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão fechada.

\- Se você acha que pode me comprar com doces... – ele começou, irritado, sem aceitar o recipiente de vidro que continha tofu de amêndoas. Até poderia se sentir tentado, mas a atitude de Mu Ziyang parecia com a de um adulto querendo acalmar uma criança. E ele não era uma criança.

\- Eu não acho nada. – ao contrário das demais vezes em que era confrontado, a voz que Ling Chao ouviu foi firme e séria. – Eu só trouxe porque seu irmão acabaria fazendo isso de qualquer jeito e nós precisamos conversar sem interrupções, mas se não quer, eu levo de volta quando terminarmos.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio e Mu Ziyang continuou com o braço estendido para Ling Chao até perceber que ele realmente não faria nenhum movimento para pegar o doce. Abaixou o braço e suspirou, resignado, mas logo voltou a falar.

\- Olha, eu realmente não entendo o que há com você. Até seu irmão decidir casar comigo, não existia nenhum problema comigo, mas depois...

\- Claro que você não entende. Você não me conhece, não conhece o YueYue. Finge que sabe de tudo, mas é só um idiota bancando o bom moço, sem ter noção que sua presença é só um incômodo. – Ling Chao parecia ter saído do silêncio mórbido para uma verborragia cruel, mas Mu Ziyang não o interrompeu. Precisava saber qual era o problema para solucioná-lo, e dificilmente teria algo que Ling Chao pudesse falar que realmente o machucaria. – Quer saber por que eu aceitei de cara me casar? Porque eu queria ajudar o meu clã e sabia que desse jeito o meu irmão poderia conseguir seguir a vida dele em paz, sem se prender a alguém que ele nem conhecia. E sabe qual é a diferença disso para o que ele fez comigo? É que eu não sou apaixonado por ninguém, então não faria diferença. Mas o YueYue não me escuta. Ele tinha que agir como um super herói idiota e se casar, mesmo que isso destruísse o coração dele. – ele parou o monólogo para respirar fundo e mudar a expressão irritada para uma de profundo desgosto. – Aquela ceninha da biblioteca só comprova o que eu já imaginava de você. Além de não entender que meu irmão já ama alguém, ainda fica forçando a barra, como se isso pudesse mudar o fato de que o casamento de vocês é uma farsa. Eu tenho nojo de você.

Chocado.

Se tinha algo que Mu Ziyang estava sentindo naquele momento era puro choque.

Não saberia dizer nem como se manteve impassível durante toda aquela fala de Ling Chao. Ainda esperou ouvir algum sarcasmo ou ironia, típicos dos momentos que o menino o provocava, mas sua voz era apenas carregada de raiva, de mágoa.

E ele não podia culpá-lo. Ling Chao estava vendo YueYue se sacrificar e sua única arma era tentar afastar Mu Ziyang do irmão à qualquer custo. As provocações, as implicâncias, os olhares reprovadores quando encostava em YueYue... Tudo passou a fazer sentido para Mu Ziyang naquele momento.

Ling Chao o queria longe porque YueYue já amava alguém.

\- Se era só isso... – ele chamou a atenção de Mu Ziyang, que apenas concordou com a cabeça. – Então, com licença.

\- Espera. – a voz o parou quando ele estava para atravessar a porta. – Mesmo que eu te entenda agora, esse casamento ainda é necessário, então não fique falando coisas que possam ser mal interpretadas. Não na frente de outras pessoas. Se alguém desconfiar que isso não é verdadeiro, seu irmão corre risco. – mesmo que quisesse desviar o olhar e sair logo dali, conseguiu manter a voz firme.

Ling Chao se sentiu um pouco balançado e apenas concordou antes de sair dali, deixando a porta aberta. Uma parte dele estava se sentindo muito mais calma com tudo que disse, mas a outra – a que soava em sua cabeça com uma voz bem parecida com a de sua mãe – o repreendia por ser tão duro.

Balançou a cabeça e fez uma careta. Deixaria para pensar naquilo depois.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando ouvia alguém dizendo que a ignorância era uma bênção, Mu Ziyang ria com gosto, achando que aquilo era apenas uma desculpa de pessoas burras. Não que fosse o modelo intelectual, mas também não se gabaria de não saber de algo com aquele tipo de estupidez.

Estava enganado.

Antes de saber que YueYue estava apaixonado por outra pessoa, toda a sua percepção era outra, mas uma vez que tinha a informação, tudo mudava. Ele passara a ver os olhares do marido para o guarda-costas do irmão, os olhos brilhando ao perceber uma rosa vermelha dos jardins adornando seu lugar à mesa, e sabia (mesmo que se esforçasse para ignorar aquilo) que muitas das vezes que YueYue simplesmente desaparecia, ele não estava na biblioteca ou na sala de música.

Ele queria tanto voltar no tempo e não entender o que tudo aquilo significava.

Seu comportamento, assim como sua visão, havia mudado drasticamente desde a conversa que tivera com Ling Chao. Os meses que se seguiram foram palco para um afastamento gradual de sua parte, lentamente deixando que o caminho ficasse mais aberto, que os toques fossem apenas em momentos de extrema necessidade e até as conversas noturnas desaparecessem por completo. YueYue parecia estranhar, mas não perguntou nada e nem o confrontou, o que Mu Ziyang agradecia, pois realmente não saberia o que responder.

O que diria, afinal? Que sabia que ele se encontrava com BuFan às escondidas? Que não queria ser um incômodo, mesmo que ambos estivessem naquele barco?

Que estava completamente apaixonado?

Sim, a ignorância sobre seus sentimentos também tinha sido levada para longe durante as semanas e mais semanas. Não tinha outra explicação para sentir seu coração tão despedaçado ao pensar em YueYue com outro.

Estava apaixonado.

Suspirou, resignado, enquanto sentava-se em um dos bancos do jardim bonito. As roseiras brancas e vermelhas estavam em seu processo de murchar lentamente e ele nem conseguia sentir pena das flores por estarem refletindo o impacto do começo do inverno. Só conseguia pensar que, daquela forma, BuFan não teria rosas para mandar para YueYue tão cedo.

Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de se recriminar por tais pensamentos, apenas deixou seus olhos correrem de um lado para o outro, vendo que a escuridão já cobria grande parte do terreno e até da casa. Apenas o jardim e um dos quartos permaneciam iluminados, mas ele não queria entrar. Não até estar com tanto sono que nem conseguisse perceber ao lado de quem dormia.

Seu devaneio ia longe quando foi desperto ao sentir alguém sentar ao seu lado.

Era Ling Chao.

\- Já está tarde. – o mais novo começou, puxando assunto como se fosse comum. Não era. Mal se cumprimentavam desde que ele jogara toda a verdade em seu colo. – Deveria estar dormindo com o meu irmão.

\- Não sei... Talvez quem deveria estar dormindo com ele fosse o BuFan. – mesmo que preferisse manter o silêncio, as palavras escaparam. – Você também deveria dormir. Já passou da hora de criança estar na cama. - usou a provocação para ver se conseguia que Ling Chao o deixasse ali sozinho.

\- Não adianta tentar me irritar, porque eu não vou sair daqui. Eu tenho uma coisa importante pra te falar. – Mu Ziyang se surpreendeu e se voltou para Ling Chao, que vestia uma roupa confortável para dormir. O menino parecia envergonhado, mas ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos procuravam qualquer lugar que não os de Mu Ziyang, sua voz demonstrava confiança. – Eu quero pedir desculpas.

\- Como é que é?

\- Espera, deixa eu terminar. – ele se levantou e ficou na frente do mais velho, ainda sentado. Estava visivelmente nervoso e esfregou as mãos nas laterais da calça, como se secasse o suor acumulado ali. – Eu fui um idiota desde que toda essa história começou e eu realmente acho que o meu irmão não devia ter se casado só pra me proteger, mas... Mas eu não devia ter descontado em você. – ele abaixou a cabeça e sua voz também diminuiu tão drasticamente o volume que, se não estivesse totalmente silêncio, Mu Ziyang duvidava que poderia ouvi-lo. – Eu vi o que você fez desde aquele dia. Vi que se afastou, que não atrapalha YueYue com o BuFan, mas também vi que está triste. Você gosta do meu irmão.

Aquilo não tinha sido uma pergunta. Mesmo assim, Mu Ziyang se viu respondendo.

\- Sim. Eu gosto do seu irmão. Eu não queria que ele se sentisse desconfortável, como você disse, então me afastei. Imagino que ele tenha te agradecido depois de tudo.

\- Eu sou um idiota! – Ling Chao cobriu o rosto com as duas mãos e balançou a cabeça. – Eu disse tudo aquilo porque achava que você só estava se aproveitando da situação. Me desculpa. YueYue nunca reclamou, ok? Ele nunca soube da nossa “conversa” também. Eu só despejei tudo em cima de você e... – ele parou e respirou fundo, tentando organizar os pensamentos. – Ele te achava um bom amigo e eu estraguei tudo. – ele voltou a sentar e colocou as pernas sobre o banco, as abraçando e escondendo o rosto nos joelhos.

Mu Ziyang se apiedou do menino e fez um carinho nos cabelos claros.

\- Isso não é verdade. Eu continuo sendo amigo do seu irmão. Você não estragou nada.

\- Estraguei sim, não me trate como criança. – a voz dele saiu abafada e Mu Ziyang podia jurar que o ouviu fungar. – Se gosta dele e está se afastando, uma hora nem vão se falar mais. E ainda fiz você ficar triste porque te disse que ele gosta de outra pessoa sem pensar que podia te magoar. Como pode dizer que não estraguei nada?

A situação pareceria ridícula a qualquer um que passasse por ali naquele momento, mas Mu Ziyang apenas sorriu de leve. O menino era um mimado, mas tinha um bom ponto, não era porque não tinha seus sentimentos correspondidos que precisava deixar a amizade que construíra com o marido de lado.

\- E se eu voltar atrás? E se eu voltar a ser amigo do YueYue? – Ling Chao virou a cabeça lentamente ao ouvir aquilo. – Ele pode não gostar de mim como eu gosto dele, mas podemos ser amigos, certo? – o mais novo concordou e esboçou um sorriso. – Posso te pedir uma coisa, então? Duas, na verdade... Vamos parar de brigar. Vamos tentar ser amigos também, assim as coisas serão mais fáceis para todos, pode ser?

\- Sim. E o que mais?

\- Não diga ao YueYue que sei sobre o BuFan. Não quero atrapalhar as coisas entre eles e nem quero que ele se sinta mal. – seu coração se apertou ao dizer aquilo, mas era o melhor a ser feito. – Se um dia eles ficarem juntos oficialmente ou se, por algum milagre, YueYue decidir me dar uma chance, eu mesmo contarei.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Agora vamos entrar, porque está frio e criança que dorme tarde faz xixi na cama. – ele se levantou e andou rapidamente para longe do menino, mesmo que pudesse ainda ouvi-lo ao longe, xingando-o de muitas coisas.

Aquele era um jeito engraçado de começar uma trégua, mas Mu Ziyang estava feliz que tinham se acertado.

Só faltava acertar as coisas com seu próprio coração e aceitar que só teria a amizade de YueYue.

Continua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gostaram? Não? Me deixem saber ^^
> 
> É, parece que temos um marido apaixonado, enquanto o outro está só pulando a cerca...  
> E o que dizer do Ling Chao, que eu tive vontade de esfregar a cara dele no asfalto enquanto eu escrevia? kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Pelo menos eles deram uma trégua e essa possível amizade pode ser bem importante para os próximos capítulos u_u  
> Bjs e até semana que vem ^^


	11. Fuga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá!!  
> Esse capítulo é um dos que eu menos gosto da história toda, porque ele é pesado e complexo... Pra vocês, leitores, ele é simples, mas a autora aqui teve que quebrar a cabeça pra não acabar dando algum spoiler do que ainda vem aí pra frente.
> 
> Sem mais enrolação
> 
> Boa leitura ^^

\- Eu não sei... Você tem certeza que isso é uma boa ideia? – Ling Chao era o único confidente que YueYue tinha desde que começara a se encontrar com BuFan. Ele normalmente apoiava qualquer que fossem os planos do casal e até prometia não sair do quarto quando não tinha o guarda-costas por perto, mas seu comportamento vinha mudando gradualmente.

YueYue sabia que o irmão e Mu Ziyang estavam bem amigos depois da conversa que tiveram. Não entendia como aquilo havia acontecido, mas tinha ficado contente em não ter que lidar com o pé de guerra que sempre os acompanhavam em qualquer lugar.

Estava, até então.

Parecia que Ling Chao ter se tornado amigo de seu marido o fazia se sentir mal por ajudar YueYue em suas escapadas e o mais novo passara a arrumar cada vez mais empecilhos para que se encontrasse e saísse com BuFan.

Era sempre uma desculpa.

Um estranhamento.

Uma brincadeira.

Uma farsa.

Ling Chao, ao mesmo tempo em que parecia muito mais maduro em relação ao seu comportamento com Mu Ziyang, se tornava cada vez mais infantil e dependente quando se tratava de BuFan.

E mesmo que YueYue se sentisse tentado em perguntar e confrontar o irmão sobre sua mudança brusca, preferia apenas ignorar.

Pelo menos foi assim até que Ling Chao, ao contrário de fazer alguma coisa que atrapalhasse, o questionasse aquilo.

Como assim “Você tem certeza que quer passar a noite com o cara que você ama?”. É claro que YueYue tinha. Mas não faria nada enquanto não esclarecesse as coisas de vez.

-Qual é o problema de verdade Ling Chao? Você está estranho sobre o BuFan e eu faz bastante tempo. – eles estavam na sala de música, lugar onde o mais novo adorava passar o tempo, mesmo que não soubesse tocar nenhum instrumento. Sua voz, entretanto, era muito bonita e ele adorava usar a acústica da sala para treinar canto. Não tinha coragem de cantar para ninguém, mas gostava de praticar.

Os dois também usavam a acústica da sala quando precisavam ter conversas particulares, como era o caso.

\- Eu só acho muito arriscado. Meu padrinho vai estar aqui e, com certeza, vai te achar um sem educação por simplesmente sair do jantar e sumir depois. – ele encolheu os ombros enquanto dedilhava o bonito piano de calda que ocupava a maior parte do espaço. Ele era branco, como toda a mobília, e chiava baixinho quando o menino combinava notas que não eram boas juntas.

\- Não é só isso, eu tenho certeza. Não é a primeira vez que você encontra algum jeito de boicotar algum encontro meu. O que tá acontecendo? Eu quero a verdade.

Ling Chao engoliu seco. Não tinha como explicar ou mostrar para o irmão o que estava sentindo, apenas não achava mais certo o que estava acontecendo.

Mu Ziyang era legal e não merecia ser enganado e traído, mesmo sabendo que aquela traição acontecia.

E também sentia em seu coração que algo estava errado. BuFan era legal e ele amava o guarda-costas como um irmão, mas as escolhas dele para a noite com YueYue eram tão estranhas. Por que justamente um dia antes de uma reunião importante?

Ok, talvez estivesse sendo duro demais e imaginando coisas. Era óbvio que eles tinham escolhido aquela data juntos, aproveitando que Zhou Rui estaria ali para ficar de olho em si, mas ainda assim...

\- Vamos, me diz. A gente não vai sair daqui enquanto não me explicar o que tá acontecendo.

\- Eu não sei explicar, tá? Eu só acho que... Que o Mu Ziyang não merece isso. Ele sacrificou muito pra ajudar a gente, então que acho melhor você conversar com ele sobre isso antes de dar um passo tão importante com o BuFan. – ele falou aquilo tão relutante que, se fosse ele ouvindo, não acreditaria em uma única palavra que saía de sua boca. Por sorte, YueYue não acreditava que ele pudesse esconder algo em uma conversa tão importante, então acabou engolindo tudo.

YueYue abaixou o olhar e pareceu pensar seriamente no que o irmão dizia. Ling Chao tinha razão, mas também sentia que parte daquela atitude e pensamento eram frutos daquela amizade com Mu Ziyang.

Talvez Ling Chao quisesse agradar o cunhado e tivesse esquecido totalmente de quem YueYue gostava de verdade.

\- Mas por que não me falou isso antes? Por que agora? – ele levantou do banco acolchoado que dividia com Ling Chao e começou a andar pela sala, visivelmente irritado. Ele dificilmente ficava nervoso, ainda mais com o irmão, mas estava até mesmo gritando. – Por que você tinha que vir com esse pensamento agora, sabendo que esse momento é importante pra mim?

Estava mais irritado consigo mesmo, já que sua cabeça e seu coração estavam cheios de um sentimento ruim por enganar Mu Ziyang daquele jeito. E ouvir aquelas palavras de Ling Chao só o fazia se sentir pior, por isso acabou descontando suas frustrações no mais novo.

\- Você perguntou, eu só falei o que acho. – o olhar do mais novo era de espanto. YueYue nunca gritava com ele, nem quando passava dos limites.

\- Mentira. Você só falou isso porque sabe que me culpo por não dizer nada, me culpo por esconder. Você sabia que ia me deixar confuso, e por quê? Por que acha que eu vou me apaixonar pelo Mu Ziyang só porque virou amigo dele agora?

\- Não! Eu só pensei que...

-Pensou em você mesmo, pra variar. Por que é só no que você pensa. Em você e nessa sua nova amizade. Você é um egoísta. Se eu nunca tivesse te encontrado... – YueYue se arrependeu de suas palavras no momento em que elas deixaram sua boca, mas não teve tempo de se desculpar. Ling Chao se levantou na mesma hora e passou por ele com raiva, esbarrando em seu ombro e saindo da sala. – Ling Chao... – a porta bateu com força e YueYue se sentiu a pior pessoa do mundo por ter chateado o irmão.

A culpa de se sentir daquele jeito não era de Ling Chao.

A culpa era apenas sua.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mu Ziyang entrou no quarto para se trocar e encontrou YueYue deitado, olhando o teto. Não era algo incomum de ver, já que o marido tinha uma aura contemplativa e ele normalmente não o atrapalhava quando estava daquele jeito, apenas pensando. Contudo, algo o impulsionou para perto da cama e ele viu que YueYue tinha os olhos vermelhos e parecia ter passado algum tempo chorando.

Seu primeiro sentimento foi de raiva. Se sequer imaginasse que aquele guarda-costas idiota tivesse feito algo com YueYue, arrancaria a cabeça dele sem pensar duas vezes. Aceitava ser traído apenas porque imaginava que o marido estava feliz, mesmo que não fosse com ele. Mas se YueYue estivesse sofrendo, faria questão de tomar seu lugar de direito naquele relacionamento.

Respirou fundo e tentou pensar racionalmente. Mesmo que quisesse matar BuFan se ele tivesse feito algo errado, não seria muito inteligente perguntar algo sobre aquilo tão diretamente.

Até onde constava, ele não sabia de nada.

\- Ei, está quase na hora do jantar. Lorde Zhou está na sala, tomando chá e perguntando de você. Meu pai também veio, mas disse que meus irmãos tinham muitas obrigações e não puderam acompanhá-lo dessa vez. Quem sabe em uma próxima, certo? – ele fingiu que não ver a tristeza alheia e começou a conversar normalmente. Sabia o quão difícil era para YueYue demonstrar ou falar sobre o que sentia. Ele não era frio, mas também tinha sua dose de estranhamento em falar sobre ou dar crédito aos próprios sentimentos. Como recebeu apenas silêncio como resposta, continuou. – Xikan está bem ansioso pra conhecer o Ling Chao. Ele disse que vai fazer seu irmão voltar a me detestar só porque eu esqueci o aniversário dele, acredita?

Suas palavras pareceram surtir algum efeito, mas não o que esperava. YueYue saiu da posição em que estava e sentou na cama. Ele não disse nada, mas passou a chorar de uma forma tão dolorosa que fez Mu Ziyang arregalar os olhou e, mesmo com algum receio, o puxar para um abraço.

\- O que aconteceu? – a pergunta foi feita baixinha, de encontro ao ouvido de YueYue, que se encolheu no abraço e balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo. Era um sinal claro de que não queria falar sobre o que quer que tivesse ocorrido. Mu Ziyang o respeitou, apenas o abraçando forte e fazendo um carinho singelo nos cabelos escuros e lisos.

Ele podia não ter ideia do que acontecera, mas ficaria ali o tempo que fosse necessário para que YueYue se sentisse bem novamente.

Eles ficaram daquele jeito por um bom tempo. Mesmo YueYue tendo controlado o choro, estava se sentindo confortável daquela forma e não queria sair daquela espécie de ninho e encarar o mundo real.

No mundo real tinha magoado Ling Chao e não conseguia se perdoar por aquilo.

Infelizmente, batidas insistentes na porta obrigaram os dois a se afastar para que Mu Ziyang pudesse ver quem era. YueYue aproveitou para ir até o banheiro lavar o rosto. Se alguém o visse naquele estado, seria a fofoca entre os empregados por dias a fio.

\- Vieram nos chamar para o jantar. Quer que eu vá na frente? – Mu Ziyang perguntou, o observando atentamente. Era visível que estava preocupado, então concordou com a cabeça.

\- Chame o Ling Chao, por favor. Encontro vocês lá em alguns minutos. Preciso só colocar uma roupa apresentável.

\- Vou falar pra algum empregado comprar um pouco de chocolate. É um ótimo remédio para momentos de tristeza. Tenho certeza que vai se sentir melhor depois de um pouco de chocolate.

Mu Ziyang era incrível e YueYue não sabia mais como agradecer por ele ser tão amável sempre. Depois do afastamento que ele tinha imposto entre os dois sem explicação, parecia que tudo tinha apenas voltado ao normal. Eram amigos de novo e YueYue sentia seu estômago afundar ao lembrar de seus planos para aquela noite, e já não tinha mais tanta certeza de fazer qualquer coisa. Não até se desculpar com Ling Chao e esclarecer tudo com Mu Ziyang.

\- Obrigado. – ele esboçou um sorriso de agradecimento e viu o marido sair pela porta.

BuFan teria que entender e esperar um pouco mais, porque não conseguiria fazer nada naquela noite.

Precisava resolver sua vida antes.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Eu esperava ver você se atrasar, mas onde está o Ling Chao? – quando YueYue pisou na sala de jantar não ouviu um “olá” ou um “quanto tempo” de Zhou Rui, apenas a cobrança. Parecia que a implicância, que tinha diminuído exponencialmente após a morte de Zhouyi, voltara com tudo nesse tempo em que ele havia ficado em seu ninho.

Zhou Rui sempre voltava mais irritante quando ficava muito tempo sem contato com outras espécies.

\- Eu estava me vestindo. Mu Ziyang foi chamar Ling Chao, acho que eles acabaram conversando e esqueceram o jantar. – YueYue tomou seu lugar, em um dos lados da cadeira que ocupava a cabeceira da mesa. Mu Ziyang sentava no lugar mais importante quando tinham visitas, mas preferia o lugar à sua frente quando apenas a família estava presente. – Mas devem aparecer a qualquer momento. – quando ele terminou de falar, viu o marido passar pelas portas e sorriu. – Viu? Eu disse que...

As palavras fugiram, e sua linha de raciocínio se perdeu quando viu que Mu Ziyang estava lívido. A respiração acelerada, os olhos arregalados e com uma urgência assustadora em chegar até o marido.

\- O Ling Chao sumiu. – ele jogou a informação sem nem pensar nas consequências que aquilo poderia ter para a mente de YueYue. Estava assustado. As coisas do menino estavam espalhadas pelo quarto, algumas tinham desaparecido e apenas um envelope se destacava em meio a todo o caos que encontrou. Envelope que entregou nas mãos de YueYue e esperou, com o coração apertado, que não fosse algum pedido de resgate ou algo parecido.

YueYue rasgou o envelope sem cuidado enquanto tentava tirar o papel de dentro. Ali estava a letra descuidada de Ling Chao, com alguns muitos rabiscos, denunciando que ele havia pensado e repensado enquanto escrevia. Mas a mensagem era clara no fim das contas.

Ling Chao havia fugido.

Não era preciso ser um gênio para imaginar que ele tinha recolhido alguns pertences e fugido assim que BuFan o deixara sozinho.

E ele só o deixava sozinho quando se preparava para encontrar com YueYue.

O mundo de YueYue ruiu. Seu irmão poderia estar em qualquer lugar, sozinho e no frio congelante que fazia do lado de fora da casa aquecida.

Quando Mu Ziyang percebeu o estado apavorado do marido, apenas voltou a protegê-lo com seu próprio corpo e prometeu que traria Ling Chao de volta.

E, mais uma vez, YueYue sentia seu coração se partir em milhares de pedaços por suas escolhas machucarem tanto seu irmão.

Era tudo culpa sua.

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gostaram? Não? Me deixem saber ^^
> 
> Ai, gente... Vontade de esfregar a cara do YueYue no asfalto nesse capítulo. Tudo bem que o Ling Chao não é um anjo de calma e bondade, mas ele falou bosta!   
> Esperamos que Mu Ziyang salve o dia mais uma vez.
> 
> Até o próximo capítulo *-*


	12. Acordo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi ^^
> 
> Sei, eu tô atrasada....  
> E eu nem tenho uma desculpa decente, desculpem T_T   
> Eu só tô realmente cansada e precisando de férias, o que eu não acho que vai acontecer tão cedo na minha vida.
> 
> Anyway... Capítulo bem levinho e que acerta os trilhos para as coisas começarem a andar......   
> Aparentemente, pelo menos kkkkkkkkk
> 
> Sem mais enrolação.  
> Boa leitura ^^

\- Você não deveria ficar tão preocupado, sabe. Seu irmão parece ser bem inteligente e vai saber onde se abrigar. Sem contar que só está frio e nevando, não tem como isso matar o Ling Chao. – Wang Cong tentava acalmar o genro, que andava de um lado para o outro na sala desde que Mu Ziyang tinha saído em busca de Ling Chao.

Não podia mentir e dizer que estava feliz com aquele arranjo, mas se os dois fossem atrás do mais novo e algo lhes acontecesse, o clã ficaria sem liderança, então o melhor a fazer era esperar e torcer para que o marido voltasse com seu irmão, ou ao menos com boas notícias.

\- Minha mãe não te contou? – YueYue tentou soar o menos rude possível, mas era muito perceptível em sua voz o nervosismo que carregava no peito. – Ling Chao é diferente de nós. Ele adoece e tem momentos de fraqueza. Ele também só pode consumir alguns tipos de sangue e se alimenta com a mesma frequência que eu, mesmo sendo sangue- puro. Ling Chao nunca ficou no frio, não no meio da neve, de noite... Ele pode ficar lento, com fome, se perder. – engoliu seco, contendo o pânico que crescia em seu coração. – E se ele encontrar quem matou minha mãe? E se matarem ele também?

\- Não adianta surtar. – Zhou Rui soou calmo e se aproximou de YueYue, fazendo com que ele se sentasse. Estava preocupado com seu afilhado, obviamente, mas não poderia perder a calma também, pois aquilo não ajudaria em nada. Precisava se mostrar centrado e tranquilo, mesmo que quisesse enforcar o guarda-costas de Ling Chao com uma videira até que a cabeça dele caísse. – Vai precisar tomar medidas para que tudo esteja em ordem quando Ling Chao chegar. Prepare cobertores, um bom banho e também sangue para que ele se alimente assim que estiver aquecido. É importante que saiba onde estava BuFan quando deveria estar cuidando de Ling Chao, e dar a ele uma punição apropriada. – a última frase foi dita com tanta frieza que YueYue não pensou duas vezes em concordar. Se Zhou Rui sonhasse que fora desobedecido quanto aquilo, YueYue sabia que teria que contar à fada sobre seu envolvimento com BuFan, e não estava interessado em fazer aquilo.

Já era ruim o suficiente se culpar pelo que estava acontecendo. Ter Zhou Rui o culpando também seria um suplício.

\- Ele será afastado. Eu... Eu vou pedir pro Yanjun cuidar da segurança do Ling Chao até tudo ser esclarecido.

A expressão de Zhou Rui mostrava que não estava totalmente contente com a pequena punição, mas que ficaria em silêncio. Se algo acontecesse com Ling Chao, ele mesmo pediria a cabeça de BuFan.

\- E quanto à reunião? Logo os demais líderes vão chegar e você precisa estar descansado, e sabemos que não vai conseguir dormir até ter notícias. – Wang Cong tinha um bom ponto. YueYue precisava estar inteiro na manhã seguinte para poder enfrentar os demais líderes. Mu Ziyang era quem mais falava, por motivos óbvios, mas também era uma peça importante no clã e, por mais que o marido se esforçasse, ainda era quem tinha mais conhecimento de tudo por ali.

\- Eu darei um jeito. Desde que meu irmão esteja em segurança, tudo vai acontecer como deve. – mesmo que sua voz estivesse firme, as dúvidas de que aquilo era verdade eram bem visíveis em sua expressão.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yanjun tinha recebido a ligação de YueYue assim que este descobrira a fuga de Ling Chao, aparentemente ele tivera uma pequena esperança de que o irmão tivesse escolhido a casa dos amigos para se esconder, mas não era o caso. Por causa da ligação, Yanjun decidiu ajudar Mu Ziyang com as buscas e pediu para Zhangjing ficar em casa, para o caso de Ling Chao aparecer.

Ele duvidava que isso fosse acontecer. Ling Chao era cabeça dura e não facilitaria a vida de quem estivesse à sua procura. Não se realmente não quisesse ser encontrado.

\- Onde está BuFan? – a curiosidade falou mais alto e Yanjun quase se arrependeu da pergunta quando viu Mu Ziyang fechar a expressão.

\- Ninguém sabe. Ele sumiu desde antes de Ling Chao fugir e ainda não deu as caras. – ele sabia que o sumiço do guarda estava ligado a algum encontro com o marido, mas não entendia como ele não tinha aparecido nem ao menos para se desculpar e inventar qualquer desculpa. Era um estúpido. – Deve ter tido algum problema familiar? – tentou soar desinteressado, mas sua voz saiu irritadiça.

\- BuFan? Ele é sozinho nesse mundo, mas pode ter saído pra se encontrar com alguém. Uma namorada, talvez?

\- Um irresponsável, você quer dizer? Largar o serviço pra se esfregar em alguém por aí, como um maldito cachorro no cio. Se acontecer alguma coisa com o Ling Chao por causa daquele…

\- Shh! – Yanjun interrompeu o que seria uma sessão de ameaças que ele duvidada que Mu Ziyang cumpriria. Tinha escutado alguma coisa.

Depois de procurar incansavelmente por toda a parte habitada do clã em que Ling Chao poderia se esconder, eles passaram a se embrenhar na floresta. Seus pés escorregavam nas raízes úmidas e afundavam na neve que se acumulava no chão de terra. Parecia que andavam há pelo menos duas horas quando Yanjun os parou.

\- O que? – Mu Ziyang não ouvia nada que não fosse o vento forte soprando em sua orelha.

\- Esperto, Ling Chao... Mas não o suficiente. – Yanjun sorriu e, diferente do que Mu Ziyang pensava que ele faria, ele apenas cruzou os braços e olhou para cima. – Vai descer por vontade própria ou eu tenho que derrubar a árvore?

\- Eu não acho que consigo descer. – a voz do menino veio do meio das folhas e parecia quebrada. Aquilo alertou os outros dois, que não demoraram muito para subir e ver que, se não estivesse sentado em um galho bem grosso e se agarrando no tronco robusto da árvore, talvez tivesse caído dali devido ao tanto que tremia.

Estava hipotérmico e, caso fosse um humano, com certeza já estaria morto.

Mu Ziyang pegou Ling Chao pela cintura e, com cuidado, levou as mãos do cunhado para seu pescoço. Yanjun trazia consigo uma coberta, que se apressou a colocar sobre os ombros do menino, que tinha espasmos de dor, tamanho frio que sentia.

\- Zhou Rui vai arrancar as bolas do BuFan se te ver nesse estado. – Yanjun tentou gracejar, enquanto desciam com Ling Chao com o maior cuidado. Não correriam o risco de derrubá-lo.

\- BuFan não tem culpa, eu que fui um idiota... Não devia ter fugido. – Ling Chao resmungou, se encolhendo ainda mais em Mu Ziyang, já que ele vestia roupas bem quentes e aquilo fazia seu corpo não doer tanto.

\- Não mesmo. YueYue está enlouquecendo de preocupação. Nunca mais faça uma coisa dessas, ok?

\- Vamos, vamos, depois a gente dá a bronca nele. Agora é melhor que ele chegue em casa o quanto antes. – Yanjun estava certo, e eles logo se apressaram no caminho de volta.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YueYue nunca se sentiu tão aliviado em sua vida como quando colocou os olhos no irmão naquele início de madrugada. Pegá-lo do colo de Mu Ziyang e levá-lo para o quarto, em segurança, lhe deu a mesma sensação de quando o pegara nos braços pela primeira vez, quando Ling Chao ainda era apenas um recém nascido.

Tinha prometido protegê-lo naquela noite e quase falhara por egoísmo e vaidade.

As palavras que dissera ao irmão tinham um peso horrível e ele, com certeza, se arrependia de tê-las dito. Só esperava que Ling Chao pudesse perdoá-lo.

Ling Chao permaneceu o tempo todo em silêncio enquanto YueYue o aquecia com um banho e cobertas. O aquecedor do quarto também fora ajustado para que o mais novo se sentisse confortável depois daquele tempo no frio. O mais velho colaborou com o silêncio, com medo de se impor, quando sabia que era o culpado de tudo aquilo estar acontecendo.

Foi uma surpresa quando Ling Chao deu o primeiro passo para iniciar um diálogo.

\- Desculpa por estragar sua vida. Devia ter me deixado com a minha mãe quando me encontrou. – a voz dele era baixa, mas bem séria, o que fez YueYue sentir o coração se apertar ainda mais.

\- Nunca. Ling Chao, eu sei que falei aquela idiotice pra você no calor do momento, mas eu nunca me arrependeria de ter você na minha vida. Você é meu irmão. Eu que tenho que te pedir desculpas. – YueYue, mesmo não querendo ser invasivo, puxou Ling Chao para si, o apertando em um abraço apertado. – Eu te amo, meu irmão. Não sabe como eu fiquei preocupado, pensando no que poderia te acontecer. Se você não voltasse... – Ling Chao se apertou ainda mais ao abraço que recebia. – Você me perdoa? – a resposta que recebeu foi um aceno positivo que o mais novo fez com a cabeça, acompanhado de um murmúrio.

Eles ficaram daquele jeito por algum tempo, até YueYue se assustar com o barulho do celular, que muitas vezes esquecia que Mu Ziyang pedia que ele carregasse no bolso. E era o marido mandando uma mensagem, pedindo que ele fosse dormir as poucas horas que ainda restavam para a reunião.

\- Eu preciso ir, mas se precisar de alguma coisa, me chama, tudo bem?

YueYue quase alcançava a porta quando o irmão o interrompeu.

\- E sobre o que nós conversamos? – o eufemismo fez o mais velho se sentir mal por lembrar da briga do dia anterior.

\- Eu vou conversar com o Mu Ziyang. Ele merece saber o que eu estou fazendo. – não tinha sido uma decisão tomada às pressas. Na verdade YueYue tinha pensado nela incansavelmente.

\- E se... Você só parasse de se encontrar com o BuFan? Quer dizer, pelo menos por enquanto. – Ling Chao jogou as cobertas para longe e se levantou, mas o olhar que recebeu de YueYue o fez voltar para onde estava. – Ele não vai cuidar de mim por um tempo, certo? Yanjun me disse. Então você pode só ser um casal com o Mu Ziyang até o BuFan voltar e, se vocês ainda estiverem apaixonados, você tem essa conversa com o Mu Ziyang. – ele mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para o irmão com ansiedade.

YueYue ponderou. Sabia bem o que passava na cabeça do outro e achava até fofo que Ling Chao pudesse achar que ele fosse acabar se apaixonando por Mu Ziyang naquele meio tempo. Mas não faria mal aceitar aquilo. Sentia que devia ao mais novo e faria o que fosse possível para que ele entendesse o quanto era importante em sua vida, diferente do que deixara transparecer na briga.

\- Tudo bem. Vou fazer do seu jeito. Agora durma, não quero Zhou Rui brigando comigo por te deixar acordado depois de quase morrer congelado lá fora. – ele se despediu e saiu do quarto.

Quando BuFan voltasse e eles se encontrassem novamente, faria as coisas da maneira correta e falaria com Mu Ziyang, assim como deixaria tudo claro para o irmão.

Não atropelaria as etapas daquela vez.

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gostaram? Não? Me deixem saber ^^
> 
> Revisei igual meu nariz... Mas prometo fazer uma revisão mais decente assim que estiver me sentindo melhor *-*
> 
> Bjs e até o próximo capítulo


	13. O óbvio nem sempre é tão óbvio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi ^^
> 
> Sim, eu sei que dessa vez eu demorei muito. Quase um mês T_T Um bloqueio criativo me pegou de jeito e achei de verdade que não conseguiria voltar pra essa história, mesmo amando escrever e desenvolvê-la, mas consegui passar por isso e espero voltar a atualizar todas as semanas.
> 
> Estamos chegando na virada para o terceiro ate e ainda tem algumas coisas para serem descobertas e aceitas pelos personagens, mas tudo vai se encaixar, eu prometo.
> 
> Boa leitura ^^

\- Você foi muito bem na reunião com os lobos hoje. – Mu Ziyang se surpreendeu com o elogio repentino, mas tentou não transparecer, sorrindo de forma contida para os papeis que separava em cima da mesa cumprida que ocupava parte da sala de reuniões. – Mas não devia ter dito ao Zhou Rui que vamos aquela festa. Sabe que o clã não pode ficar tanto tempo sem um líder ainda. – o sorriso morreu ao receber a crítica logo em seguida.

Tinham passado por momentos bem complicados na reunião daquela manhã, já que YueYue fazia questão de retomar as investigações contra os lobos, que havia sido interrompida após a morte de sua mãe. Lorde Liu, que comandava uma das maiores alcateias asiáticas não tinha sido uma pessoa fácil a ser dobrada com argumentos válidos. Ele era um lobo, afinal de contas, e não muito voltado ao que rege o intelecto.

Zhou Rui não precisava estar presente, mas fez uma pequena aparição em uma chamada de vídeo, não apenas para demonstrar seu apoio quanto a dar continuidade à investigação, como também para convidar os presentes para a celebração do Imbolc - ou apenas início de primavera – que aconteceria ainda naquela semana em seu ninho. Não era comum que o convite se estendesse aos vampiros, mas aquele ninho em específico não era lar de humanos há um bom tempo, então não haveria perigo.

Mu Ziyang sabia que a convivência de YueYue com Zhou Rui não era perfeita, mas também existiam fatores que o faziam acreditar que eles eram amigos próximos depois de tudo que tinham passado juntos. Sem contar que a fada era padrinho de Ling Chao, o que estreitava os laços, então aceitar o convite para uma celebração tão característica da espécie de Zhou Rui lhe pareceu uma boa ideia.

Não pensou que causaria um mal estar com o marido.

\- Ling Chao estava animado, então não achei que teria algum problema confirmar nossa presença, mas se quiser que eu desmarque... – deixou os papéis organizados no canto e se encostou na mesa, de costas para ela e de frente para YueYue, que estava próximo à porta, olhando atentamente para a tela do celular.

\- Zhou Rui saberia que eu pedi e eu seria obrigado a ouvir as reclamações por décadas. E, como você disse, Ling Chao está animado, então podemos fazer esse sacrifício. Mas, por favor, da próxima vez só confirme alguma coisa depois de conversar comigo. Agora temos que procurar um líder interino para o clã e isso vai ser uma dor de cabeça.

YueYue queria mesmo era dizer para Mu Ziyang conversar com Zhou Rui e desmarcar a presença dos três, mas tinha noção do quanto sair e ter contato com pessoas diferentes poderia fazer bem ao irmão, então deixaria aquilo passar.

Fazia mais de um mês desde a fuga de Ling Chao e ainda podia sentir o desespero correndo em suas veias ao lembrar o que poderia ter acontecido, então estava disposto a ser ainda mais permissivo com o mais novo, pelo menos até que a dor da culpa que o corroia se amenizasse.

Também tinha Mu Ziyang. Ele estava se esforçando tanto naquelas semanas. Estudando seriamente sobre leis, mapas... Se integrando ao clã de verdade e não hesitando em perguntar se algo não ficava claro. E, no fim do dia, os dois sempre acabavam em alguma conversa interessante sobre o conteúdo estudado por ele durante as horas anteriores.

Mu Ziyang merecia uma festa.

Um descanso.

\- Me desculpe, eu nem pensei por esse lado. Em casa sempre tem tanta gente pra tomar conta de tudo que nunca precisamos nos preocupar com isso. – ele cruzou o espaço que os separava e parou atrás de YueYue, com as mãos grandes nos ombros alheios, começando uma massagem singela. Riu de leve ao perceber da dificuldade do marido em mexer com o celular, mas não com o intuito de ser debochado, como YueYue bem sabia. Mu Ziyang era um livro aberto e fácil de ler, então era fácil saber que aquele era um riso bobo de felicidade, por YueYue dar uma chance ao aparelho que ficava em seu bolso, quase como um enfeite na maior parte do tempo. – Quer ajuda?

\- Seu irmão me enviou um documento e queria minha opinião, mas não consigo abrir. O que tô fazendo de errado? – suspirou, frustrado.

\- Xikan tá abusando da sua boa vontade de novo?

\- Não fale assim. Ele só me pergunta coisas que fazem parte do acordo de proteção entre os clãs. – mesmo que a oportunidade de conhecer os cunhados pessoalmente tivesse escapado de suas mãos por diversas vezes, mantinha um contato direto com eles. E, para o desespero de Mu Ziyang, passara a tratar Xikan como tratava Ling Chao, mesmo que à distância. – E nem foi ele quem me pediu, foi o Zheng. Ele estava com uma dúvida em um projeto e soube que tenho algum conhecimento, então... Vai me ajudar ou ser um irmão implicante? – mesmo que quisesse a ajuda, sentiu falta das mãos de Mu Ziyang em seus ombros.

\- Acho que deu erro quando você baixou o arquivo. Onde ele mandou? – ele pegou o celular na mão, mas continuou onde estava, dando apenas um passo pra frente para que YueYue pudesse continuar vendo a tela enquanto mexia nela. Com aquilo, seu peito colou nas costas alheias, mas nenhum deles se importou de sair daquela posição enquanto continuavam a conversar e verificar o tal documento.

Nenhum deles viu que estavam sendo observados também.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ling Chao não conseguiu esconder o quão deslumbrado se sentiu ao descer da aeronave de pequeno porte que os levara até a festa. Nunca tinha estado fora de seu próprio clã antes e se sentia completamente deslumbrado com as belezas que cercavam aquele lugar.

O ninho de Zhou Rui ficava em uma antiga cidade no extremo sul do que antes era conhecido como o país mais populoso do planeta, mas de nada se parecia com como os livros retratavam aquele lugar no milênio anterior. Os antigos prédios eram tomados por uma beleza natural, sem os materiais antes fabricados pelos humanos, mas também não tinham a aparência rústica e florestal, pelo menos não em sua totalidade.

Algumas construções realmente se pareciam com casas na árvore, mas a maioria era de uma complexidade estrutural e arquitetônica que Ling Chao não conseguiria descrever em palavras, nem se passasse muito tempo tentando.

Tudo era perfeito à sua maneira, e o conjunto até o fizera se esquecer completamente do quão enjoado ficara com a viagem de avião.

\- Eu não acredito que vieram mesmo, isso me admira e me alegra. – Zhou Rui os recepcionou e conduziu para os veículos que os levaria até o prédio onde ficariam hospedados e poderiam se preparar para a noite festiva. – Quem ficou no seu lugar?

\- Meu pai ficou muito contente em nos deixar descansar e curtir um pouco. – Mu Ziyang foi quem respondeu, visto que, assim como Ling Chao, YueYue também estava absorto pela beleza do lugar.

Ao contrário do irmão, ele já havia saído do clã e visitado alcateias e ninhos (e tinha até se arriscado em uma cidade humana, já que estava sozinho e tinha se alimentado há pouco tempo, o que o tornava menos perigoso do que um cão raivoso), mas nenhum daqueles lugares se comparava com o ninho de Zhou Rui.

Não era por nada que ele era um dos maiores líderes do mundo.

\- Venham, vocês precisam se instalar antes de começar toda a bagunça. Estão tão deslumbrados e nem viram as melhores partes. – a fada sorriu e os acompanhou até o carro, que não demorou a levá-los até uma casa grande e espaçosa, com uma decoração clara e harmoniosa.

Mu Ziyang e YueYue perceberam que seus pertences já estavam em um dos quartos, e Ling Chao ficou um pouco aliviado de seus aposentos não serem tão afastados dos de seu irmão.

Queria sua independência, mas também conseguia entender que estar em um lugar desconhecido, sozinho, não era o mais inteligente.

Com um sorriso, disse um "até daqui a pouco" para o irmão, e passou pela porta, enquanto o casal fazia o mesmo no quarto ao lado.

Casal... Aquilo parecia cada vez mais real entre aqueles dois e o mais novo tinha em seu coração um misto de sentimentos.

Era lógico que gostava de BuFan. O guarda costas era praticamente um outro irmão para ele, e tinha sido o próprio Ling Chao a pessoa que deu apoio ao romance dele com YueYue desde o começo, mas as coisas tinham mudado tanto. Ele continuava gostando de BuFan (até mesmo tinha deixado claro quenão aguentaria Yanjun em seu pé por muito mais tempo), mas não o via mais como o par ideal. Não para seu irmão.

Era uma intuição, ou talvez fosse apenas a amizade com Mu Ziyang, que o fazia pensar que ele era quem deveria ficar com YueYue.

Eles eram tão mais perfeitos juntos.

Mas, infelizmente, não era ele que deveria escolher.

Deixou de pensar sobre a vida alheia e decidiu tomar um banho relaxante de banheira e dormir um pouco antes do evento daquela noite.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- O que é aquilo? - Zhou Rui sorriu de forma tenra para o afilhado, que instintivamente segurava seu braço em total surpresa com todas as coisas diferentes que estava vendo. Em sua outra mão, a fada segurava uma xícara e tomava um licor de tonalidade âmbar, que poderia ser confundido com wiskey, não fosse o cheiro forte de flores silvestres.

\- Aquilo é uma fada. - a resposta poderia soar arrogante aos ouvidos de um estranho, mas todos que o conheciam, sabiam que aquele era o tom mais calmo que Zhou Rui poderia usar. - Nunca viu nenhuma assim? - Ling Chao engoliu seco e negou com a cabeça, ainda com os olhos fixos na criatura extremamente grande (devia ter bem uns 3 metros de altura), de pele negra e lisa, tal qual ébano, e olhos completamente brancos que estava do lado oposto do espaço em que uma espécie de cerimônia do chá acontecia. E ele não era o único. A quantidade de pessoas com formas direfentes era assustadora para o vampiro que, até então, só tivera contato com aqueles que se pareciam conseigo. - As fadas são criaturas mutáveis e escolhem como querem ser vistas e apreciadas. Nos primórdios da humanidade, quando ainda nos escondíamos e fingíamos ser um dos humanos, a maioria de nós decidiu aderir a aparência deles. Aqueles que mantiveram formas diferentes eram tratados como mitos, lendas ou, até mesmo, divindades. - ele olhou em volta e seus olhos pousaram em uma moça que estava ao lado deles. Seus cabelos eram laranja, seus olhos bem escuros e ela era esguia, coisa que o belo vestido que usava evidenciava, mas eram suas asas que chamavam a real atenção para ela. Asas grandes e em uma mistura de tons de rosa e dourado, que combinavam com sua roupa. - Aquela é Lunie. Ela nasceu e cresceu nas florestas, perto de lagos bonitos e altares que os humanos contruíam para ela. Sua forma era essa, mas em um tamanho bem menor. Ela cabia na palma de sua mão, se quisesse.

\- Ela é linda... - Ling Chao parecia ter esquecido o estranhamento inicial, e até deixara de tocar Zhou Rui, um pouco mais à vontade.

\- Claro que é, ela é uma fada. - levou a xícara aos lábios de novo, observando Ling Chao mordiscar o lábio inferior e suspirar. - O que te perturba tanto? É tão esquisito assim?

\- Não. Eu só estava pensando que vocês já viveram tanto, sabem tanto, e eu sou só uma criança... Eu sempre me irrito quando me chamam assim, ou me tratam assim, mas essa é a verdade. Tenho muita coisa para aprender, ou nunca vou poder ajudar o YueYue em nada útil. - a auto-crítica fez Zhou Rui sorrir de novo. Eram poucas as vezes que podia ver Ling Chao em seu processo de amadurecimento sem escutar frases de conforto. As fadas não eram de dar conforto para suas crias, apenas auxiliavam e ensinavam o caminho a ser seguido.

\- Não se preocupe com isso hoje, Ling Chao. Divirta-se e depois pode pensar melhor em como se tornar um vampiro mais apto para ajudar seu clã.

E Ling Chao obedeceu. No começo ficou dividido entre estar em companhia de seu padrinho ou seu irmão, mas logo acabou desenvolvendo conversas paralelas com alguns grupos de vampiros, fadas e até lobos. Mesmo que não tivesse experiências de convívio fora de seu espaço, parecia demonstrar uma grande facilidade de comunicação e integração.

\- Acho que temos um grande diplomata em casa e nunca nos demos conta. - Mu Ziyang comentou com YueYue, que bebia um vinho doce e observava o irmão de longe. - Ele pode trabalhar com isso.

\- Não sei. Não que eu não confie no Ling Chao, mas a saúde dele é...

\- Ele precisa saber até onde ir, YueYue. É quase um adulto, por mais que você não goste da ideia. - ele abraçou o marido pelo ombro e quase riu ao ouvir um suspiro resignado. - Pode começar só parando de cercar ele por toda a sala, que tal? Ninguém aqui vai fazer nada de ruim. - Mu Ziyang não virou o rosto para encarar YueYue, mas tinha certeza que o marido estava totalmente sem graça por ter sido descoberto em sua super proteção. - Vem aqui, vou te apresentar algumas pessoas. - sem esperar uma resposta ou mesmo uma concordância, puxou YueYue para longe.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Eu disse que não era uma boa ideia tirar os olhos dele. – YueYue estava resmungando, ao final da celebração, enquanto ajudava Zhou Rui a carregar um Ling Chao bem sonolento e levemente zonzo até a própria cama. – O que tinha naquelas bebidas, afinal? – não podia ter certeza que uma delas tinha causado aquilo, mas era uma possibilidade, já que passara ao menos meia hora em uma conversa nem um pouco animada com uma ex-namorada de Mu Ziyang, que insistia em lembrá-lo do quanto tinham sido felizes juntos, e que o forçara a tirar a atenção que normalmente tinha sobre o irmão.

Ridículo.

Era claro que ficava feliz em ver Ling Chao fazendo amizades, conversando, aprendendo e trocando algumas ideias com pessoas diferentes de seu círculo, mas quando o viu quase perder a consciência enquanto conversava com uma fada, toda aquela felicidade se esvaiu em preocupação.

E o fato de estar irritado com a conversa que estava tendo antes daquilo só o cegava mais.

\- Nenhuma bebida que foi servida deixaria um vampiro nesse estado. – Zhou Rui disse aquilo de forma tão ofendida que YueYue se sentiu totalmente envergonhado pela insinuação descabida e descuidada.

\- Desculpe, eu... Você sabe como eu fico quando se trata do Ling Chao.

\- Não preciso das suas desculpas. Preciso entender o que está acontecendo aqui. – eles tiraram os sapatos do mais novo e a fada logo se apressou a se colocar ao lado de Ling Chao na cama, olhando os olhos bonitos e entreabertos oscilarem de cor. Ora castanhos escuros, ora cinzas. Zhou Rui estava mesmo intrigado, pois em momento algum, em toda a existência do afilhado, havia lhe passado o pensamento de que ele poderia ser ainda mais diferente do que demonstrava ser. Não acreditava que deixara passar algo tão simples de suas mãos, sendo que havia convivido com o menino, e com a agonia que era sua frágil saúde, por tanto tempo. – Ling Chao precisa de sangue. Se trouxe em sua mala, como acredito que tenha feito, vá buscá-lo.

\- Mas ele se alimentou antes de vir pra cá. O que está acontecendo?

\- Faça o que eu mandei, depois vou te explicar o que descobri. Agora ande logo. Vai. – sem nem se mexer direito, Zhou Rui enxotou YueYue do quarto e sorriu de leve ao olhar de novo para o menino ao seu lado. – Quem diria, não é mesmo, Ling Chao? Quem diria...

Do lado de fora, YueYue se deparou com uma cena nem um pouco agradável.

Mu Ziyang e sua ex conversavam na porta do quarto do casal, e era evidente que tinham bastante intimidade, visto que ela – de quem YueYue não lembraria o nome nem se sua vida dependesse disso – tinha uma de suas mãos no peito de Mu Ziyang, enquanto a outra fazia um carinho singelo nos ombros largos dele.

Ela nem mesmo disfarçou quais eram suas reais intenções, quando foi a primeira a ver YueYue e, aproveitando disso, se colocou nas pontas dos pés para selar seus lábios com os de Mu Ziyang. O que ela não esperava era que não conseguisse fazer aquilo, sendo freada pelo próprio vampiro que estava em sua frente.

Mu Ziyang a segurou pelos ombros e deu um passo para trás quando percebeu o que ela faria. Perguntaria o que ela pensava que estava fazendo, mas se assustou com YueYue pigarreando e passando entre os dois para acessar o quarto.

Não pensou duas vezes antes de segui-lo, deixando a ex do lado de fora.

\- YueYue, eu... Não é o que você tá pensando. – o desespero no olhar do marido era tanto que YueYue teria rido, se não sentisse que precisaria se vingar um pouco.

Tinha aturado aquela mulher dando em cima de Mu Ziyang descaradamente por meia hora, e depois tinha sido obrigado a presenciar aquela ceninha ridícula na porta de seu quarto, então merecia uma pequena vingança.

Não que se importasse que alguém se insinuasse para o marido.

Só achava ridículo.

\- Essa é, definitivamente, a frase que menos te dá credibilidade. – ele o viu engolir seco e, no segundo seguinte, estar em sua frente com uma expressão de puro desespero e culpa. YueYue sentiu o coração falhar uma batida e não conseguiu prosseguir com o castigo que seu cérebro tinha arquitetado. Ele era tão mole. – Eu vi o que aconteceu, só tira essa mulher da nossa porta antes que eu volte. Preciso levar isso pro Ling Chao.

Não conseguiu segurar o riso ao ver Mu Ziyang tão mais aliviado, mas se apressou a sair dali para poder levar o sangue para o irmão.

Talvez gostasse de saber que o marido levava suas opiniões sobre ele em consideração.

Talvez gostasse de saber que o marido o respeitava, também.

Talvez gostasse...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Como eu imaginei... – Zhou Rui viu Ling Chao beber o sangue com vontade, conseguindo uma estabilidade para sentar e se mostrar mais desperto.

\- Wow, isso tava muito bom. – Ling Chao manchou a manga de sua camisa ao limpar os lábios sujos de sangue, mas não ligou. – Parecia que eu não me alimentava há séculos.

YueYue estava muito confuso, já que dificilmente um vampiro se sentia tão faminto se tinha se alimentado há tão pouco tempo, mas o irmão parecia tão bem depois de beber, que apenas conseguiu agradecer Zhou Rui pelo pensamento rápido.

\- O que você imaginou? – YueYue perguntou, vendo a fada respirar fundo antes de acariciar os cabelos brancos de seu afilhado.

\- Ling Chao não fica doente porque veio de uma gestação ruim. Ele não tem momentos de fraqueza por ser frágil. Ling Chao apenas está no limiar, seu corpo nunca foi testado para entender o seu outro lado, então padece em doenças que não são comuns para a sua espécie. – YueYue estranhou que a palavra “sua” tenha sido dirigida apenas a ele e não ao irmão em conjunto.

\- Como é que é? – Ling Chao olhava Zhou Rui com o rosto totalmente torcido em confusão. – Que monte de baboseira é essa de “limiar do corpo”. Você fala muito difícil, padrinho. O que tudo isso quer dizer? – a risada dele ecoou pelo cômodo, mas foi calada pela frase seguinte de Zhou Rui.

\- Que você é um híbrido.

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gostaram? Não? Me deixem saber ^^
> 
> Sim! Nosso Ling Chao acaba de receber uma informação de que não é um sangue puro, como achava que era. O que isso vai mudar na história dele a partir de agora?  
> E parece que YueYue e Mu Ziyang estão andando como casal, mesmo que o YueYue insista em não dar o braço a torcer kkkkkkkkkkkkkk
> 
> O que será que ainda os aguarda?
> 
> Bjs e até o próximo capítulo ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Gostaram? Não? Me deixem saber!  
> Esse prólogo é apenas para deixar um gostinho... Amanhã posto o capítulo 1, mas o restante será postado uma vez por semana (talvez duas, se eu conseguir adiantar os capítulos).  
> Bjs e até o próximo *-*


End file.
